


The Not So Terrible Trio

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, Bondage, Bukkake, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Girl Penis, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's very nice of Emma to offer Taylor a way to stop her and her friends from bullying Taylor. How can Taylor not take her up on it? Even if it means becoming their sex slave?
Relationships: Emma Barnes/Madison Clements/Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Sophia Hess | Shadow Stalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

I was kneeling on the floor of Emma’s bedroom. I was staring at the rug, desperate to avoid thinking about where I was, or what I was doing. The air prickled against my skin, and my hands rubbed my arms, trying to fight the emotional chill.  
  
A perfectly manicured finger slid underneath my chin and I was forced to look at Emma. She was sitting on her bed, a smile on her face. It wasn’t a normal smile of happiness and good cheer, but one of sinister satisfaction. I shivered, dreading learning the answer of her enjoyment.  
  
“Taylor,” Emma said brightly, “You want to be my friend again, right?”  
  
Did I? Did I want the bullying to stop? Yes, certainly. And having Emma as my friend again would increase my friend count from zero to one. But could I trust Emma to be my friend? She had already betrayed me once. What was to stop her from doing so again? On the other hand, I wasn’t seeing any other way to stop the bullying. Nothing else had worked, and this was my last chance. I sighed in resignation. I’d do it.  
  
Emma read my face with ease. Her smile got even sharper as she clucked approvingly. She didn’t say anything, though, and I realized that it would be up to me.  
  
“Emma, I would like to be your friend again.”  
  
Emma chuckled, a low soft sound that sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it? And I’m willing to be your friend too. There’s just a few small things to take care of first.” She held the fingers of her hands a few inches apart.  
  
“First of all, take off your clothes.”  
  
I flinched back, eyes widening. Embarrassment and anger were warring for primacy.  
  
“What? What the hell are you talking about?” I spluttered. Strip? Naked? Nobody had seen me with all my clothes since I was old enough to bathe myself.  
  
“You hear me,” Emma’s smile was so big and self-satisfied it threatened to fall off her face. “You want to be my friend, you have to take your clothes off. Now strip.”  
  
I hesitated, but finally obeyed. My slow-moving fingers tugged felt like lead as I tugged at my clothes. I had to stand up to take off me jeans, bile bubbling in my throat. I folded my clothes and set them aside. All the while, I could feel Emma’s eyes burning a hole in my skin.  
  
Finally, I was left standing in the middle of Emma’s bedroom, wearing nothing more than my bra and panties. I was ready for the ground to open and swallow me up.  
  
“Tch,” Emma made a contemptuous sound. “Underwear too.”  
  
That was even harder than removing my blouse and jeans. Fingers trembling, I slid out of my underwear. The temperature of the room seemed to drop twenty degrees as I was left naked in the center of the room. My breath came in halting gasps and my cheeks were on fire. One hand was covering my crotch, and the other arm was pressed against my chest.  
  
Emma sighed and snapped her fingers.  
  
“Down on all fours. I want a good look at you. And anyways, it’s where you belong.”  
  
I was ready to cry as I sank down. There was no way to hide myself like this. Was this all being Emma’s ‘friend’ would get me? Just another round of humiliation? But I had already gone so far, maybe if I did just a little bit more, it would all work out.  
  
“Disappointing. I mean, look at you,” Emma said, walking around me. “No boobs, no hips, no ass, no nothing. You’re lucky I’m nice enough to let someone like you be my friend.”  
  
I felt air brush past me as she knelt down behind me. I quivered, wondering if she was going to touch my private parts. But she didn’t. Soon enough, a pair of stylish, expensive shoes appeared in my view. Emma was in front of me once again.  
  
Using her shoe, Emma nudged me up so I was kneeling in front of her once again. I looked up at her before quickly looking back down. That smile on her face couldn’t mean anything good. It was so awful being like this, naked as someone coolly looked down on me. There was a horrible heat in my lower stomach, like nothing I’d ever felt before. I had felt the cold sweat breaking out all along my body, though.  
  
“Now, repeat after me.” The same sinister note of enjoyment was still in Emma’s voice.  
  
I shivered, wondering what she would have me say. It couldn’t be any worse than what I had already done, surely. Surely.  
  
Even with my legs pressed together, I still had a hand in front of my crotch, concealing it from view. Emma had already seen it all, but that didn’t mean I wanted to show off or anything. My other hand was still concealing my breasts, small as they were.  
  
“I, Taylor Hebert, swear friendship to Emma Barnes.” She looked at me expectantly.  
  
“I… Taylor Hebert,” I repeated, almost mangling the words as they stuck in my throat, “swear friendship to Emma Barnes.”  
  
There was a churning in my stomach, as I mouthed the words. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. There was humiliation and embarrassment, yes, but there was also something else, making up most of the mass.  
  
“No, no, that’s no good.” There was a note of contempt in Emma’s face. She grabbed my face and turned it upward. “You have to look me in the eyes when you do it. Try again.”  
  
I felt like I was burning up inside, as I tried to get the words out. The palm of my hand was pressed against my crotch, making small motions as I gathered my strength. I felt like I was passing the rapids of shame and coming out into still pools on the other side, where nothing mattered anymore.  
  
“I, Taylor Hebert, swear friendship to Emma Barnes.”  
  
Emma laughed and slapped her thigh as she smiled down at me. She condescendingly patted my cheek.  
  
“I will do what she says, because she is my good friend.”  
  
Was I making a friend or becoming a slave? Or did Emma not see any distinction between the two?  
  
My shoulders were heaving, like I had run a marathon. My entire body felt jittery. Even the hand I had covering my crotch was rubbing against my skin, going up and down. I was ashamed and shocked to realize I was somehow feeling pleasure from all this. I never had before, so what changed now? Was it because I was naked? Was I some kind of pervert?  
  
“I will do what she says, because she is my good friend.”  
My head spun. Underneath me, my legs clenched and I couldn’t get them to relax. What else was she going to make me say? I felt like I was going to faint, even as tendrils of arousal started to spread out from my center.  
  
“Good girl. And I’m willing to be your friend too, Taylor. Now-“  
  
A finger slipped inside me. I couldn’t believe how wet I was. I had never been this aroused before. I realized that even my nipples were hard points, pressing against my arm. My shoulders caved inward, trying to hide it from Emma. It didn’t work. Even as I shuddered in a shameful orgasm, Emma’s crystal-clear laughter cut me to the bone.  
  
“My god, are you masturbating to this, you disgusting slut?”  
  
My hand flew out from between my legs as I covered my face. I couldn’t speak, my throat closing up as waves of shame ran through me, overtaking the pleasure instantly. What had I just done? _How_ had I just done that? Surely there was no way I could enjoy submitting to Emma. Right?  
  
“You _were_. Oh ho ho,” Emma laughed. “I think we’re going to be such good friends. You and me and Madison and Sophia. Oh, what fun we’re going to have.”  
  
I felt her words cut through the clouds of shame, even as I felt something else press between my hands covering my face. I withdrew my hands so I could see. Emma took that opportunity to slide two fingers into my mouth. I made a noise of surprise, and barely managed to avoid biting down.  
  
“That’s a good look for you,” Emma said. “It’s like you _need_ something to suck on. I’m sure- no, keep them there.” I had tried to pull away, but Emma’s firm tone brought me up short. “Ahem. I’m sure that Madison and Sophia can find something else to pop into your mouth.”  
  
It was horrible to admit, but there was something about her fingers inside me. I never thought I liked suckers or lollipops more than was normal, but I wanted to slide along Emma’s fingers, licking at them with my tongue.  
  
Then Emma pulled out her phone. I moaned around her intruding digits as the camera flash filled the room once, twice, three times. My cheeks were red, and I was ready to cry. Now my shame was recorded forever.  
  
“Attach and send,” Emma muttered before looking up from her phone. “That was a nice picture, Taylor. Thanks for being such a good model.” I didn’t believe her syrup-sweet tone. “I’m sure my friends, my _other_ friends will like them just as much as I do. And they’ll be over right away, so they can compliment you in person.”  
  
The thought of even more people, people I hated, seeing me naked and debased like this, was horrible. Horrible was a warm feeling spreading out from your crotch, right? I squirmed in place. I didn’t think I was going to enjoy being Emma’s friend that much.

* * *

  
Taylor’s vision, already ruined by the removal of her glasses, was cut off completely as cum covered her face. She flinched as heavy load of white, thick cum landed on her. She could feel it running over her closed eyes and down her cheeks.  
  
There was already cum all over her face, and dripping down to her flat chest. Emma, Sophia and Madison all stood around her naked, kneeling body, masturbating to whatever piece of porn Madison had produced. As they constantly reminded Taylor, she wasn’t nearly attractive enough to get them off on her own, especially since she hadn’t earned the right to touch them yet. Instead, before and after school every day, the three of them would pull Taylor into an empty room, make her strip and then use her body as a cumdump.  
  
Taylor hated it. The unbearable shame and humiliation of how she was treated, made even worse by the way they didn’t even think she was hot enough to masturbate to. She hated it so much, in fact, her hands were almost always between her thighs, fingers pumping in and out of her wet pussy.  
  
“Look, Sophia, the slut’s masturbating again.” Emma’s voice was filled with a cruel delight, and Taylor could imagine the look on her face as she looked down at her. She whimpered, feeling her pussy tighten around her finger.  
  
“I bet fingerbanging herself is the most exercise this slut gets in a day,” Madison chimed in.  
  
Taylor opened her mouth to moan, and thick strands of the cum covering her face fell in. She instantly closed her mouth, but she could still feel the semen on her tongue, sticky and warm. She knew what she had to do. The Trio didn’t care if she cleaned her face off with towels, her hands, or her own tongue, but they _did_ care, very much so, if she spat out any cum that got in her mouth.  
  
Taylor obediently swallowed, wondering which girl’s cum was sliding down her throat. She’d never been able to taste any difference between the three, despite having the opportunity to sample them time and time again. She wished she didn’t like the taste so much, but the thick, salty taste always made her insides churn with twisted excitement.  
  
Taylor felt more semen running over her chest, trickling around her stiff nipples as it ran down her bare body to splash against the tile floor. The tiles beneath her were already splattered with moisture, flicked down there by her own hands as she masturbated. She hoped, she really did, that she could get an orgasm before the other girls were done with her. It was horrible to admit, but her climaxes under their disdainful gazes were so much better than the ones she eked out in the privacy of her own bedroom.  
  
Taylor shuddered as she heard the whir of phone cameras. They always took pictures of her, though she didn’t know why they bothered. Just one would have been enough blackmail material to make her do anything they wanted. Yet all three of them, especially Emma, insisted on gathering more evidence of her debasement every time.  
  
Taylor wished she didn’t like this so much.

* * *

Taylor squeaked as she was shoved forward. She stumbled into the empty classroom, Madison right behind her. Emma and Sophia filed in after her. They all had identical, hungry expressions on their faces, and all three of them were looking at Taylor.

Taylor shivered. She knew why they were looking at her like that, and how they were planning to fill themselves. Or rather, how they were planning to fill Taylor. They’d had the entire school day to whet their appetites, and now they had Taylor all to themselves. Taylor could see Emma’s cock getting hard already, outlined in the tight pants she was wearing.

Taylor was wearing some tight clothes too. Not her skirt, that wasn’t tight at all. Instead, it was short. It was so short it was no problem at all for one of the trio to slip their hand underneath it and play with Taylor’s pussy or ass. Taylor lived in dread of the day the rest of the student population would discover that she, on orders, went pantieless to school. Which wasn’t to say she had a bare pussy or ass. At least one of her lower holes, and often both, were filled with toys Madison had gotten from somewhere. Every morning, before she left the house, Taylor had to insert a butt plug or a dildo inside her; a text from Madison telling her what to do.

As bad as feeling her holes get stretched by the toys were, the spot inspections were so much worse. A grope if she and one of the trio were in public was bad enough. But being forced to hold her miniskirt up so they could properly check in private? That was so much worse. Especially if they tugged the dildo out of her pussy, and made Taylor lick her own arousal off it before it was inserted again.

Compared to the torments of her lower half, Taylor got off easy for her top. Yes, it was shoulderless and backless, and displayed a chest that Taylor did not, in fact, have, but at least Emma and Sophia had shot down Madison’s idea for two vibrators to be taped to her nipples during school. They thought it was too noticeable, especially since Taylor was so sensitive there. She’d been demonstrating that sensitivity even as they discussed it, writhing in orgasm as they teased her chest.

Taylor walked over to the teacher’s chair. She knew what was expected of her, and knew that there would be no use whining about it. She stood by it, eyes submissively downcast as Emma, Sophia and Madison lightly argued about who would be the one sitting in it. That would be the girl to fuck her ass. The second girl would take her pussy, lubed up and stretched out by the dildo that had been inside her for half the day, and Taylor’s final tormentor would take her mouth.

Taylor knew that in less than a minute, she would be a plugged bitch, stuffed as full of cock as she could be. The trio would dump loads of cum in her body and then leave, with only a warning about what would happen if she stained the clothes they’d generously bought her with her grool.

Taylor was wet from more than just the dildo inside her.

* * *

Taylor started as the permanent marker fell in front of her. Her eyes had been fixed on it ever since Emma had described what she would be doing with it, and her gaze hadn’t wavered even when the bottle blonde had let go of the marker.

Taylor’s grip tightened, her fingers digging into her bare thighs. Her throat seemed to be as dry as a desert, and she could feel her stomach churning. She slowly moved a shaking hand to grab the marker.

“We don’t have all day here. Get a move on, Hebert,” Sophia snapped.

Taylor flinched, but pulled the cap off. Taking a deep breath, she brought it up to her face. She paused for a minute, but started again as storm clouds started to gather on Sophia’s face.

Taylor brought the marker down in an angled along her cheek, before bringing it back up as a connecting line. Repeating both motions, she stopped. There was a bright red ‘W’ on her cheek, almost the same shade as the lipstick Madison had applied to her face.

Madison, Emma and Sophia all had their phones out, capturing Taylor in digital clarity. None of them said anything, content to let Taylor stew in her own humiliation and arousal.

Taylor continued her task, drawing two vertical lines next to the ‘W’ and then connecting them. No need to do the third letter, Madison had already taken care of that. The next one would be a bit tricky, though.

The straight vertical line was easy enough to make, but connecting the half circle to the top and middle of it without over- or undershooting was a lot harder. Taylor didn’t think she could have done it if she hadn’t pressed down so hard drawing the first line. As it was, the fading pressure on her cheek served as a rough guide.

And now that the difficult ‘R’ had been completed, only one letter was left. A single long stroke, followed by three shorter perpendicular ones and Taylor was done. For now.

Taylor’s tormentors had watched her draw on herself with hungry eyes, and Taylor gulped as she saw the growing bulges in their crotches. Emma spoke first, her voice filled with unholy glee.

“What did you just write, Tay Tay?”

“Whore, Mistress Emma.” As soon as the last syllable left, Taylor puffed her lips, trying to make them take an ‘O’ shape.

“Louder girl.”

“Whore, Mistress Emma.” Taylor’s cheeks were almost as red as the marker’s ink, and she could feel the short shorts she was wearing starting to stick to her pussy.

“And why did you write that?” Sophia chimed in. One hand was holding her phone while the other was massaging her crotch.

“Because I am one, Mistress Sophia.” Taylor spoke loud and clear, her fingers whitening as she clamped down on her thighs.

“And why are you a whore?” Madison’s turn. The small girl looked like she was even closer to the end of her self-control than Taylor.

“Because I take cock in all my slutty holes in exchange for nice clothes like the ones I’m wearing, Mistress Madison.”

Taylor wouldn’t have described her outfit as nice. In fact, it was even more humiliating than the WHORE on her face.

The shorts didn’t cover even Taylor’s upper thighs, for one. Hell, they barely even covered her crotch. Taylor had seen bikini bottoms that were more modest that the denim she was wearing. To top it off, there was a zipper running down the front, underneath her body and back up her ass. If someone wanted to (and all three of her owners had wanted to in the past), they could unzip Taylor and take her ass and pussy without removing her shorts.

Taylor’s shirt (and that was all the clothing she was wearing) wasn’t any better. Taylor didn’t know what it was made out of, just that it was thin and white, and if it got even a little wet it became sticky and translucent. In fact, Taylor had already sweated enough to make the shoulderless, backless, midriff baring shirt stick to her, perfectly outlining her stiff nipples.

Taylor didn’t need the word on her face to feel like a whore. She knew she already looked like one, some easy tart on a street corner who’d bend over and let a stranger fuck her pussy for a few dollars. And she was being recorded by not one, not two, but three phones. All of them capturing video and pictures, undeniable proof of her degradement and humiliation.

Taylor needed to masturbate so badly.

“Well, whore, if you do a good enough job sucking our cocks, maybe we’ll buy you some underwear to go with the outfit.” Emma sneered, one hand fiddling with her skirt.

Taylor couldn’t imagine what kind of underwear would go with this outfit, but she was sure Madison could find something even more humiliating that what she was wearing to with it. Maybe a thong with an explicit invitation to fuck her or something.

As she considered that, Taylor murmured a thank you. Then she opened her mouth and raised her hands. The three girls would all want to use her mouth, and Taylor would have to provide handjobs to whichever two girls she wasn’t blowing. Maybe, if she was lucky, they’d cum on her cheeks and hide the WHORE.

How, Taylor wondered, as she got her first taste of cock, had her life gotten to the point where cum on her face was the better option?

* * *

  
Taylor felt like she was burning up. For the past week, there had been a fire inside her that had been growing hotter and hotter, and today it had entirely consumed her.  
  
Every day had been a torture since that chastity belt had been put on her. Taylor’s utter inability to get relief, combined with the trio’s usual twisted fames, had made her arousal grow and grow, getting higher and hotter with no relief in sight.  
  
Now, a full week, almost to the hour, had passed since that devilish contraption of metal and leather had closed around her hips, and Taylor was almost out of her mind with lust. She almost pawed at Emma before sanity reasserted itself. Unauthorized touching would mean, at best, a spanking. At worst? Well, there were a lot of worsts, but at the top of the list was more time spent in the belt.  
  
Taylor yelped as she felt a finger run up the inside of her thigh. That Sophia was behind her had completely slipped her lust-addled mind, and only now was she being reminded of that fact.  
  
Taylor tried to remain still as Sophia ran her fingers up Taylor’s left thigh, along the chastity belt, and back down her right thigh. When they withdrew, Taylor took a shaky breath. Then a pair of black fingers, slick with her arousal were shoved in front of her face.  
  
“It looks like our cunt is leaking again, Emma,” Sophia drawled.  
  
It was true. Taylor had ruined more pairs of panties in the past week by soaking them clean through, then the trio had ripped off, covered in cum, or just made her hand over in the past month. But it wasn’t her fault!  
  
It was Emma’s, Sophia’s and Madison’s fault. They were the ones who had brought her right to the brink of orgasm before the belt had clicked around her hips. And they were the ones who had kept on torturing her afterwards, making her suck cock or playing with her nipples, or fucking her ass, all while Taylor’s thighs became a sticky mess.  
  
Taylor hadn’t planned on saying that, and she wasn’t going to get the chance either. Sophia slipped her fingers inside Taylor’s mouth, making her taste her own need. After the first instant of surprise, Taylor obediently started licking. If something was put in her mouth, it was her job to suck on it. That was the rule, and one of the easier ones to obey. As Taylor cleaned Sophia’s fingers off, swallowing her own arousal, Madison spoke up.  
  
“What do you girls think? Time to run another train on the toy’s ass?”  
  
Madison obviously like that idea. She was slowly masturbating, and had been since Taylor entered the room.  
  
“Yeah, I’m up for that,” Emma said, running her eyes over Taylor’s body. “You, Sophia?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
Taylor felt a shock of surprise at that. Sophia rarely needed any reason at all to despoil her body. Then Taylor felt a tendril of worry. If Sophia was willing to wait now, that meant she had something even worse planned. The black girl’s next words confirmed that thought.  
  
“I think we should get Taylor’s opinion on it first.” There was a funny look on Emma’s face as she stared over Taylor’s shoulder at her friend. “After all, she’s the one who will be getting fucked by us. Fucked by _this_.”  
  
At the final word, Sophia stepped forward, pressing her shaft against Taylor. Taylor was already taller than Sophia, and the heels she was wearing (those and the chastity belt were the only clothes she had on) meant that Sophia’s fat cock slid in between Taylor’s thighs.  
  
Right at that moment, Taylor would have given or done anything for the belt to remove. She could picture herself sinking down onto the cock between her legs, filling her empty, aching, needy pussy. It was such a clear image that for a second, Taylor thought it was actually happening.  
  
Madison’s delighted laugh brought her back to reality. The brunette clapped her hands in glee as she figured out Sophia’s game.  
  
“I agree, I agree! Hey Taylor, you want cock in your ass?” Her masturbation grew faster as she talked. “You want to see if you’re a good enough buttslut to cum from being fucked in the ass?”  
  
Taylor’s breath caught. She did want that. She wanted an orgasm of any kind, from any part of her body. And her owners her tormentors had been focusing on her ass for the past few days now.  
  
As Emma had so kindly explained, “Your tits aren’t there, your hips are a joke, and your face only looks good covered in cum. You look more like a boy than a girl. And how do boys get fucked?” Emma had moved on to a hands-on demonstration after that.  
  
The long and short of it was that Taylor had taken a lot more cock (and dildoes, beads and son on) in her butt over the past few days. And it _was_ starting to feel better and better. Maybe cumming from her ass getting fucked wasn’t just a false hope dangled by the trio.  
  
All three girls had seen Taylor’s body twitch as those thoughts ran through her mind. Emma and Madison had seen the thoughts play across her face, and Sophia had felt her arousal run down the sides of the dick between her legs. Identical smiled blossomed on their faces and Taylor knew she wouldn’t be leaving this room without at least three loads of cum running out of her rear. Still, she had been asked a question, and that meant she was allowed and required to speak.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Sophia, Mistress Madison. Please fuck this whore’s ass to see if she can cum from it.”  
  
Taylor felt a strong hand push her forward. She stumbled forward, going to the chair she knew they would want to bend her over. Taylor knew she would be getting fucked over that chair for the next hour at least. And she was sure she would have to lube up both herself and them every time. Forced to run her slick hands over their stiff rods before they plunged into her tight, tight ass.  
  
Arousal splashed on the floor as Taylor prepared to push her limits.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Taylor thought she was going to lose her mind. Her legs felt like jelly as she silently followed behind Emma, Madison and Sophia, the three girls brightly chattering with each other as they walked. It was a struggle for Taylor to concentrate enough to follow them, as all her mind was focused on her body.

Taylor had gone from a desert of pleasure with the chastity belt to an overabundance this week. There were two vibrators taped to her nipples, a dildo slipped inside her pussy and a butt plug in her rear. Each of the girls had the controls to one set of the toys, and they had been amusing themselves all day, fiddling with the buttons and watching Taylor’s reactions.

Taylor had been driven to her knees three times already, as orgasms tore through her body. After each one, it got harder and harder to think, especially since the toys weren’t removed. And each orgasm came quicker than the last, even if they weren’t boneshakers like the big three. Taylor thought that if the rate of increase kept up, within an hour there’d be nothing but orgasms, one after another surging through her.

Taylor knew she was red-faced, wide eyed and panting, but without a mirror, she didn’t realize just how much of a slut she looked like. Madison’s fashion expertise had helped with that, making her look even more degraded than she was.

The high stiletto heels Taylor wore didn’t match the rest of her outfit, but the way they presented her legs and made her rear swing from side to side was worth it in Madison’s opinion.

The tight black latex shorts around Taylor’s hips were, at most, four inches long. They clung tightly to her hips, and would have clung even tighter if not for the base of the humming dildo sticking out of Taylor’s pussy. The round base formed an obvious bulge, no matter how much Sophia tried to shove it all the way inside Taylor’s cunt.

The vibrators taped to Taylor’s nipples weren’t as obvious. It helped that Taylor’s nipples were already stiff and poking out from her nearly flat chest. They, and not much else, was hidden behind Taylor’s shirt. It just barely covered her breasts, with a wide V in the middle, less to show off her cleavage and more to let the trio laugh at its lack. Behind her back, there was a single thin band that Taylor could probably snap by breathing too hard. And then she’d get spanked for ruining Madison’s gift.

The only accessory Taylor had was a black choker around her neck. The disc on the front would remain blank until the girls could decide what emblem they wanted on it.

Taylor didn’t, couldn’t, think too hard about her costume. She was focusing on the toys on and in her, buzzing away. Sometimes they’d be roaring away, scattering her thoughts and making her drool. Other times, they’d be barely vibrating at all, moving just enough that there was no way for Taylor to forget about them.

Taylor resolutely kept her hands by her side. There was no way she could masturbate without removing the toys. And while she didn’t know what her punishment would be for getting rid of them, she was sure it would be both inventive and humiliating.

The three girls and the one toy arrived at their destination. Emma, Sophia and Madison all fell down onto the chairs, while Taylor fell to her knees. She crawled over the closest girl, Sophia, who had already spread her legs. Sophia did Taylor the favor of unzipping her jeans.

Taylor reached up and pulled out Sophia’s cock. It was huge and hard, the blood pumping through it making Sophia’s black skin shiny. Taylor started kissing her way down her cock, from top to bottom. As she serviced Sophia’s rod, Taylor listened to them talk about her.

“I think we should do something nice for Taylor,” Emma said.

“We are,” Sophia replied, sounding amused. Taylor looked up as her lips slid down Sophia’s shaft to see the athlete holding up a remote. Sophia turned a dial, and Taylor moaned, feeling the vibrations from the plug in her ass increase.

“See? She likes it. Don’t you slut?”

Taylor nodded, feeling her arousal creep out between the seal of her pussy lips and the dildo.

“Yeah, but she still looks so… Taylorish,” Emma said, not getting sidetracked. “Mads does wonders for her clothes-“

“Why thank you, Emma.”

“No problem, but the face and the body are still the same.”

“What are you thinking about?” Sophia sounded intrigued.

Taylor was listening closely as well. She had no idea what they were planning, but she was sure it would be something humiliating and depraved. Her nipples were aching points, pressed against the vibrators.

“You remember that Barbie the Bimbo video we saw?” Emma’s voice was full of wicked joy.

“ _Yes_.” Somehow, Madison had even more glee in her voice.

“I’m still mulling over the details, but…” Emma drew out the pause. “Goodbye Taylor, hello… someone else.”

Taylor was shaking as she listened to them. They were going to doll her up, make her look like even more of a vacuous slut than normal? They weren’t even going to refer to her as Taylor anymore, but as some cutesy, ditzy made up name. Would she even recognize herself in the mirror when they were done?

Taylor moaned again and again and again around Sophia’s cock as she came. Her pussy tightened around the buzzing dildo inside her as images of her near future filled her lust-addled brain. She could barely hear Sophia and Madison agreeing as she came, caught in her own over-pleasured hell.

Taylor didn’t have the chance to catch her breath as Sophia’s cock slid further and further down her throat. She knew she couldn’t pull it out unless Sophia wanted to cum on her face. Since Taylor enjoyed breathing, she started bobbing up and down Sophia’s cock faster and faster, trying to get her to cum as soon as possible.

Her job wasn’t helped as the trio fiddled with their controllers, making Taylor buck and writhe as the toys started and stopped at random. Her shorts were sticking to her crotch as arousal ran out of her and Taylor was subconsciously wiggling her hips.

When Sophia finally came, Taylor was recovering from her third orgasm in six minutes. The black girl pushed Taylor’s head far down her dick, letting her pump cum almost directly into Taylor’s stomach. Taylor closed her eyes and whimpered as Sophia’s cock pulsed in her mouth.

Taylor took a great gasp of air as she was released, falling back on her heels. Sophia wasn’t kind enough to wait for Taylor to catch her breath before demanding the final part. She snapped her fingers and pointed at her slowly shrinking dick.

“Thank you for feeding me, Mistress Sophia,” Taylor wheezed. She could taste Sophia’s cum on her tongue.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sophia said, waving her off. “Go do the others.”

Taylor crawled over to Emma, ass plug buzzing loudly inside her. Halfway there, she froze as she heard a tearing sound. As she took another deep breath, it happened again. Then Taylor’s shirt fell off. It actually had snapped from her breathing too deeply. Taylor was frozen in place, staring up at Emma’s face.

She knew she was about to be punished.

She knew she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

 **The Not So Terrible Trio 6**

  
It wasn’t Taylor who was walking across the room. After all, Taylor was skinny, had no chest or hips to speak of, and had long, curly dark hair. The toy taking small, hesitant steps was very busty and curvy, and had straight, bright hair. And, of course, there was the way the toy was completely covered in shiny, featureless latex.

It took small, mincing steps as it was led around on a leash by one of it’s owners. Madison was taking it through its paces, leading it around the room. The latex cut off sight and sound, so it was completely dependent on Madison to guide it around the furniture. The toys ankles were attached together with a chain with very little give. Even if the toy hadn’t been wearing high heels that made it step carefully, the chain would keep it from moving its legs more than a few inches apart.

And if the toy fell, it would need one of its owners to help it up. The toys hands were molded around a vibrator, holding it in place against its cunt. That way, the toy was forced to keep the other, smaller toy in place, and the thick latex kept it from moving its hands enough to let go of the vibrator. The jumping, buzzing toy had driven it to several shameful releases already.

The inside of the toy was stuffed with padding. As Mistress Emma had explained as the three of them prepared the toy, that way the toy would actually be nice to look out. The toy now had breasts, hips and an ass bigger than any of its three owners. With the shiny latex covering the padding, it looked just like the sextoy it was.

If any of the toy’s owners wanted to play with it, they had several options. The simplest, yet least satisfying, would be masturbate to the sight of it, until the person came, their white seed forming lines and puddles along the shiny black latex. Or, they could remove the gag from the toy’s mouth, pulling out the thick dildo that had been pushed down the toy’s throat. From there, they could use the toy’s mouth and throat, until they filled the toy’s belly with seed.

Or, they could spread the toy’s legs as far apart as they could go. After that, unfolding the seamless black latex from the toy’s crotch, revealing its wet, parted pussy. Then, they could fuck the toy’s cunt, with the buzzing vibrator a fun bonus. The toy liked this way most of all, since it felt as good as possible as its owners used its pussy for the only thing it was good for.

After the toy’s owners were done with it, they would reseal it, and haul it upright. Then the toy’s training would resume, walking the endless loop around the room with one of its owners leading it.

There was more to this than just Emma’s, Sophia’s, and Madison’s pleasure. They were training the toy to be something that was both beautiful and useful. They had already taken the first step by dyeing its hair bright bubblegum pink and straightening it. Then it had been time for a round of thank-you blowjobs from the toy, to show its gratitude for the humans choosing to make it look so eye-catching.

And now, it was time for training on multiple fronts. There was the thick dildo in the toy’s throat, of course. That way it could get even more used to sucking cock for hour after hour. There were the high heels and ankle chain, making it take the tiny steps a proper toy should. But most importantly of all, there was the vibrator between her legs and the headphones around her ears.

The toy heard a constant refrain of instruction and encouragement as the humming vibrator sapped its will. There was a constant stream of soft, unobtrusive music flowing into the toy’s ears. Interspersed with it were short phrases intended to properly mold the toy’s brain.

brainless barbie bimbo

cock goes in mind goes out

breathe in pink breathe out think

be a pretty princess

girls think toys sink

always giggle

An endless stream of words assaulted the toys mind, and had been for the past several hours. It wasn’t aware of how it’s mouth tried to form the words in time with the tape. It wasn’t aware of how it’s mind was unraveling, lost in a sea of pink. It wasn’t aware of how images of what it should look like were flashing before its eyes.

All it was aware of was the muted buzzing pressed against its pussy cumdump.

It also wasn’t aware of it’s owners talking about it. And even if it had heard them, it wouldn’t do anything about it. As a toy, its role was to let others use it when they felt like it, never to take the initiative.

“How much longer, you think?” Sophia asked, as she watched Madison circle around the room for at least the twentieth time.

“At least a few more hours,” Emma replied, bent over the table. She was running various clothes through her hands, trying to figure out which ones would be best for the toy.

“Hmph,” Sophia grunted. Abruptly, she stood up and walked over to where Madison was leading the toy.

She reached forward and bent the toy over. Its ass stuck out, and Sophia slapped it. There was some nice jiggle, even though she knew it was just padding. Still, the toy’s asshole should still be nice and tight, once Sophia removed the buttplug filling it.

As Sophia sank with a sigh into the toy’s ass, she caught Madison’s eye.

“Go take a break, Mads. I’m gonna be here a while.”

“Sure thing, Sophia,” Madsion chirped.

She sauntered off to a table, where a very large makeup kit was waiting. Her job would begin once the toy was stripped of the latex. Madison would be in charge of making sure the toy’s exterior looked just as shallow and vapid as the toy’s interior. She’d been studying (and masturbating to) bimbo porn for the past week, just for that.

Emma was in charge of the clothes, Madison was in charge of the makeup, and Sophia was in charge of the sextoys. They all had their own roles to play in making sure the toy was as pleasing as it could be. It was a lot of work, but the end product would be so rewarding, none of the girls thought to complain.

Sophia increased the speed of her thrusts, making the toy rock back and forth underneath her. The toy moaned around the fake dick filling its throat. Having any one of its holes felt good, and the audio stream reassured it that it was doing the only thing it was meant to do.

The toy enjoyed being a toy, and could barely remember that it hadn’t always been a toy. And it knew it was a good toy. What more could a toy want?

* * *

TayTay pranced around the room, a tray of drinks in her hand. She set the requested drinks down in front of Emma, Madison and Sophia. And she even got all three of them right! She was so smart.

The boring maid stuff done with, it was time to have fun. TayTay dropped the tray and went over to Sophia. The black girl smirked up at her as the bimbo dropped to her knees.

TayTay was wearing some extremely fitting clothing. Bright pink predominated, though there really was too little material for any color to have too much room. Her tight, thin blouse barely kept her huge breasts in check (the work of inserts, sadly, though TayTay had heard her friends talking about something from Nuture that would solve that), and still showed off a lot cleavage.

Her white miniskirt went really well with TayTay’s bright pink top. It was a bit longer than TayTay really would have liked, but, again, it was needed to hold up the padding that made her hips and butt so big and spankable. TayTay giggled to herself. Not because what she just thought was funny, but because she knew good girls giggled.

TayTay wasn’t wearing panties. She rarely did, and only when she wanted to keep a toy or some nice warm cum inside her. When she did, it was, just like all her other clothes, provided by her friends, usually Emma. All of TayTay’s panties sent a clear message that she was a girl who liked to have fun; sometimes that message was literally spelled out, as ‘Party Girl’ or ‘Breeding Hole’, with an helpful arrow to remind TayTay.

TayTay swished her bright pink hair from side to side. Pink was her favorite color, and it was so nice of her friends to give her dye for it! She thanked them by giving them blowjobs whenever they finished redying her hair. She also gave them blowjobs when she first saw them in the morning, if they patted her ass in appreciation, or for no reason at all.

TayTay pressed her fat, bubblegum pink lips in a kiss on Sophia’s hard black cock. Her friends were so good to her! They always let her suck them off whenever she wanted to, and gave her lots of yummy cum too! All they asked in return was that TayTay kept on listening to those funny songs. TayTay never remembered what they were about, but she always felt so bubbly and pink inside afterwards! Honestly, she’d listen to them even without being told to do so.

TayTay kissed her way down Sophia’s cock, and stopped at the base. She pressed the hot, hard rod against her face, feeling it cover her cheek. She closed her eyes and giggled. As good as the cock felt on her face, the cum inside it would feel even better. It would smudge her makeup, but her friends told her she looked so good with her makeup runny and mixed with cum. And they were so right! TayTay loved getting all slathered with cum.

TayTay moved up to Sophia’s lower head. Opening her mouth wide, she sank down around the cock. It felt _so_ good inside her mouth. Other places it would feel good would be inside her pussy or ass, or in her hands. Or just rubbing along her skin. And cum felt just as good in all the same places. And with three friends, TayTay got as many cocks and as much cum as she wanted.

TayTay did what her friends wanted. She knew she was a smart girl, but her friends were _so_ much smarter than her. They were always telling her when she did something wrong, like forgetting to thank them after they fucked her. TayTay always accepted their rebuke with a smile and a giggle.

TayTay was giving Sophia a fast blowjob. It had been a while since her last load of cum, and she was ready for more. She bobbed up and down Sophia’s dick, feeling it slide deeper and deeper, past her mouth and into her throat.

Sophia decided to help TayTay out by wrapping her hands in the bimbo’s pink curls. Tightening her grip, she started to haul TayTay up and down her cock, really fucking her face. TayTay smiled as much as she could. She loved it when her friends got rough. And they were often rough.

Sophia’s dick pulsed inside TayTay’s throat. She squealed in happiness, as best she could. TayTay picked up the pace, moving as fast as she could, trying to get that tasty, tasty cum out of Sophia’s cock and into her belly. And she’d even get to taste that delicious cream when Sophia pulled out. After all, it would be unhygienic for Sophia to put a messy cock back in her panties. TayTay would have to lick her clean, there was no other choice.

Sophia gave TayTay a nice, thick load. It shot down straight to her stomach, filling TayTay’s torso with warmth. She shifted from side to side, her thighs rubbing together. TayTay loved the taste of cum, but blowjobs didn’t do much to help relieve the constant itch of arousal. Only a nice hard pussy or ass fucking did that.

As TayTay obediently swallowed Sophia’s cum, the athlete let go of her head. Sophia picked up her drink and smiled down at the airhead, who was masturbating as she sucked Sophia off. She turned to face Emma and Madison, both of whom were watching the duo, a hungry light in their eyes.

“Hey, Mads,” Sophia said, taking a sip from her coke. “You open Friday night?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Madison replied. “Why?”

“Emma and I were thinking of taking the bimbo out for a walk. Want to come along? We’d be taking her to the bars, seeing how much a bunch of strangers appreciate the dummy.”

TayTay wondered who they were talking about.

“Ha!” Madison laughed. “Will we let them touch, or is she just for show? And yeah, I’m in.”

“I’m not sure,” Emma said, rattling the ice cubes in her glass. “Seems a shame to let others get our toy, _but_ wouldn’t she look good covered in cum from head to toe?”

TayTay pouted. It wasn’t fair that the toy, whatever that was, got a bunch of cum when TayTay didn’t.

“How about it, TayTay?” Emma asked. “Want to go get covered in cum by a bunch of strangers?”

Wait, they were talking about _her?_ TayTay smiled. That was so nice of them! She took back all the mean things she thought about them. She was going to get so many sticky, salty treats!

Like, yay!

* * *

Taylor’s eyes were glued shut with cum. She could feel thick layers of cum all over her face, running down her cheeks and dripping onto her upper body. And when they did, they fell onto _more_ cum. Taylor had taken so many cumshots, the thong she wore, the one piece of clothing she had on, did less to protect her modesty than the semen covering her.

Taylor had never been drunk before, but she thought she was getting drunk off of cum. There was so much of it, filling her world with its taste, smell and feel. Her head spun as she listened to the crowd jeer at her and the trio egg them on. Her thoughts were muzzy as thick cum from half a dozen strangers poured through her parted lips.

And she was horny. She was very, very horny. Taylor wanted to masturbate, badly. But with her hands tied behind her back, she could do nothing more than kneel on the barroom floor, feeling her arousal flow out between her lower lips and mix with the cum seeping through her thong.

Taylor’s front was so covered with cum that people had started going around to her rear. She knew her beautiful hair was getting painted white, with sticky, thick semen. But not even the thought of that was enough to stop the arousal she was feeling. She knew that if her hands were untied, she’d be masturbating in front of the entire bar, plunging cum-covered fingers into her cum-filled pussy.

Taylor had thought she would die of embarrassment when she was led into the bar. Over three dozen men, leering at her, naked except for a thong so small and tight it didn’t even deserve to be called clothing. They had obviously known she would be coming, and a few of them already had their cock out, stroking them as they leered at the nearly naked teenage girl.

Within a minute of Sophia pushing Taylor to the floor, she had felt the first splatter of cum against her face. Madison had held her head still, along with some whispered threats about what would happen if she didn’t look ‘the nice gentleman’ in the eyes as he did Taylor the favor of covering up her ugly face.

“Back off, pal,” Sophia growled. “No one’s touching the slut, got it?”

Taylor heard a scowling mumble of agreement and presumably the guy backed off. Taylor shivered at the thought of what would have happened to her if Sophia hadn’t stopped him. She was already a bukkake slut, but that would have turned her into a gangbang slut as well.

On the one hand, a huge number of strangers would be fucking her, using her holes without a single care. On the other hand, she might get to cum that way. And Taylor certainly wouldn’t cum this way, no matter how much semen ran over her achingly stiff nipples. Not that anyone could tell how hard her nipples were.

By now, Taylor thought that every inch of her body was covered in cum. Even her knees, pressed against the plastic floor. So many people, so many complete and utter strangers, had cum on her that the seed had run down her body and pooled underneath her.

Taylor doubted she even looked like a person still. More like a statue, sloppily painted white. The only clue would have been her open mouth, as she did her best to breathe through it, barely keeping ahead of the cum shot into it. She wondered what else was going to happen to her. Would the trio be satisfied with just making her the biggest bukkake target in Brockton Bay? She doubted it.

“Taylor.” Taylor started, hearing Emma whisper into her ear. “Hypnoslut.”

What? What did that mean-

TayTay blinked, or tried to. There was something keeping her eyelids closed. Then she remembered what the taste on her tongue was. Cum! It was lots and lots of delicious cum! TayTay give a full body shiver of delight. And that must meant all the other thick, warm liquid she could feel on her was cum too.

TayTay couldn’t believe how lucky she was. Her friends Emma, Madison and Sophia must have gotten her all the cock they promised her. She raised her hands to help out whoever was-

That was funny. TayTay couldn’t move her hands. Well, she _could_ , but not from her lower back. She frowned underneath the cum coating her face, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Mads, the knife?” TayTay recognized Super Best Friend Emma’s voice, and wondered what she wanted a knife for.

And then something amazing happened. TayTay could move her hands again. Rather than waste time wondering how that had happened, she got down to work. TayTay was smart enough to know what to do with cum on her face, after all!

The flat, skinny bimbo started shoveling cum into her mouth. And there was more than enough of it. TayTay could fill her both her hands with cum, and not even expose a hint of skin. That wasn’t a minus, from TayTay’s point of view.

By the time TayTay was starting to feel comfortably full, she had scooped up enough cum to open her eyes. Looking around, she gave a cummy smile to the absolute horde of men surrounding her. Sadly, most of them had their pants zipped up, but a few of them were still stroking their cocks, their tasty looking rods pointed straight at TayTay. A couple of them smiled back at her as TayTay waved to them.

“Bimbo, do you have anything you want to say to the nice men?” Emma asked, her tone as sweet as syrup.

“Uh, um, uh…” TayTay struggled with the difficult problem before inspiration came to her. “Thank you everybody! Thanks for giving me lots of nice, tasty cummys to wear! If you ever wanna do it again, feel free. My body’s always open!”

The watching crowd laughed at that, and TayTay smiled with them. She’d done it! They really liked her. Maybe they’d even like her enough to pick her up and fuck her on the bar counter, if she promised to lick up the mess she’d leave on it.

Behind her, TayTay heard her best friends quietly talking to each other. She listened with half an ear, though most of her limited attention was focused on the big, burly man, grunting as he pumped his cock up and down, aimed at her invitingly open mouth.

“Did we get enough?”

“Almost. Either we take her to another bar, or we chip in some of our own money.”

“We’re still short? Damn, how much does that stuff cost? I’ve seen more hundred dollar bills tonight that I ever have before.”

“Shit’s expensive, Madison. But it will be worth it. Bimbo body to go with the bimbo brain, right?”

TayTay nodded, though she wondered who the bimbo was. Oh well, she was smart. She was sure she’d figure it out sooner or later. But right now, what was important was seeing if this dockworker’s cum would taste any different from the two handfuls she had just poured into her mouth. It was so sweet for Emma, Madison and Sophia to bring her here.

TayTay knew she was luckily to have such good friends.

* * *

Taylor was kneeling on the floor. She knelt on the floor a lot. Madison had repeatedly told her there was something nice about seeing her like that, hands folded in her lap and eyes downcast. Taylor didn’t know about that, but she did know there was something calming about abasing herself in front of, why mince words, her owners.

All three of them were in front of her, lounging on a couch. Emma had a anticipatory smile on her face as she looked down at Taylor. Madison was fidgeting in glee, and Sophia was holding onto a box. Taylor thought she knew what was inside it, and shivered. Not even she could say what mixture of emotions made up that shiver, though.

Taylor shifted her weight slightly, wishing they would stop drawing the tension out. The Trio were just sitting there, whispering and giggling to each other. There was nothing they could actually be planning that would be as bad as the incoherent phantoms Taylor was conjuring up out of her imagination.

Eventually, Sophia got around to opening up the box. She produced a series of syringes. Taylor swallowed, knowing what had to be in them. She had been taunted with vivid details about their plans often enough.

“Taylor, what are you?” Emma asked. She even managed to get a tone of honest puzzlement into her voice.

Taylor softly sighed. The slight movement shifted her hair around, and she saw a strand of bright pink out of the corner of her eye.

“I’m your bimbo slut, Mistress Emma.”

“Really?” Madison asked innocently. “You don’t _look_ like a bimbo. I mean, you’re all flat and skinny and stuff.”

Taylor flushed, and wished she could hide her naked body from their gaze. She knew she was so much less feminine and attractive looking than even Sophia, the aggressive, muscular track star. Something they never failed to point out.

“I’m sorry my body doesn’t meet your standards, Mistress Madison. Is there any way I can make it up to you?” Taylor knew the answer. It was right there in the syringes and vials Sophia was toying with.

They hadn’t rehearsed this. Taylor hadn’t been handed lines to memorize or anything. Everything she was saying came at the spur of the moment.

It was Sophia’s turn. She acted as if a thought had just struck her. She acted badly.

“As a matter of fact, there _is_.” She gave the box a rattle. “I suppose the question is if you deserve to look like a slutty bimbo. Do you?”

The humiliation burned inside Taylor. It still wasn’t quite as bad as she had thought it could possibly be, but it was still pretty bad. Being forced to beg for the serums and elixirs that would make her a big-boobed, full bodied bimbo was degrading beyond words.

Taylor stopped to take deep breaths, the emotional toll of it all exhausting her. And it was doing something else to her. The one, slight consolation Taylor had was that her knees were pressed tightly enough together to hide any telltale glimmers of arousal. There was nothing she could do about her stiff nipples, besides hope that nobody looked at them.

Taylor finally got enough self-control together to speak. She had to drag the words out of her. And she had to fight to keep her hands resting on top of her thighs, instead of sliding in between them.

“I, I know I’m just a flat, stupid slut the three of you took pity on, Mistress Sophia. But,” Taylor paused, chest heaving as she tried to say the words. “But I could take much better care of you if I had a whorish bimbo body to go with my slutty, vapid brain.” The looks on the Trio’s face told Taylor she was on the right track.

“I would be so, so grateful if you could give me boobs so big and a face so slutty no one could ever take me seriously. I know I could be a lot more fun in bed if my ass was big enough to bounce when you decided I needed a spanking. Please, Mistresses, I, I, I-!”

Taylor’s self-control finally snapped. One hand flew up to her chest, while the other went in between her legs. She started masturbating, a needy animal in heat. A keening sound tore out of her throat as an electric shock of bliss tore through her. The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful.

Taylor overbalanced and fell on her back, legs kicking against the floor. She kept on masturbating, sentence fragments pouring from her lips. Pleas for more, begging for cock, asking them to look at her; it was a constant stream of disjointed ideas.

Taylor had become so turned on from being made to degrade herself her orgasm barely took any time at all. And it was very strong when it did come. She screamed, her body twisting and turning as the built-up lust poured out of her body.

Taylor was left on the floor, panting. Her eyes were glazed as her arousal glistened on her fingers and thighs. She looked up as she heard some clapping.

It was Emma. She was bringing her hands together in an exaggerated, sarcastic manner. Despite that, Taylor could see the bulge in her jeans. There was a matching bulge for Madison and Sophia. Those cocks had trained Taylor so well that she got to her knees again. She almost started crawling over, before remembering that she hadn’t been told she was allowed to touch the three of them.

“I’m convinced,” Madison said. “I really do think she’s going to be a good bimbo for us. She looked so honest like that. What about you two?”

“Yeah.”

“I agree.”

And with that, the three people in the foursome whose opinions mattered were in agreement. As if the issue was ever in doubt after spending all that money. They had earned that money through hour after of hour of Taylor and TayTay being a cumdump for dozens of strangers. Of course they weren’t going to use it on her.

“Get over here, Taylor,” Sophia said. She was pulling out an instruction list. “Let’s meet the new you.”

* * *

Taylor had trouble recognizing herself in the mirror. The serums the Trio had bought had really done a number on her. It was like she was a different person. And come to think of it, with the hypnosis, sometimes she _was_.

Mistress Madison had shown her videos of her as TayTay, and Taylor couldn’t really draw a connection between the two of them, not using their shared submission to the Trio as a baseline. And this new body of hers was definitely built for TayTay and not Taylor.

Starting at the top, there was the long, straight, bubblegum pink hair. She had, somehow, grown a couple more inches on her already long hair, so the tips of it now brushed against her lower back. The Trio, Mistress Madison especially, loved doing her hair in new styles, most of which revolved around creating handholds. All three of them loved to grab Taylor’s pigtails or ponytails or whatever, and use them to yank her head back as they fucked her.

Nurture’s potions had even changed Taylor’s eyes. They seemed wider than they had been before. And they seemed larger too. All in all, even Taylor had to admit that it didn’t look like there was anything going on behind them. And there certainly wasn’t when TayTay was brought out to play.

Taylor had big, fat, puffy lips. They were perfect for wrapping around a cock. They were less perfect for speaking. Taylor now had a lisp, so she sounded as airheaded as she looked. But the Trio were considerate enough to usually give her a dick to suck on. Unless they needed a laugh. Then they let Taylor talk.

The makeup hadn’t been provided by Nurture, but by the Trio. Mistress Emma had explained, several times, how Taylor should use the various powders, and that she was expected to apply them every morning, and if they ever got smudged. She had interspersed her lessons with comments about she probably have to do the lessons again until the lessons could sink into Taylor’s head. The worst part was that it had taken several lessons (paid for with blowjobs) before Taylor got a firm grip on the fundamentals. She told herself that it was because it was a new, complex system she was learning, and not because her IQ was smaller than her breast size.

And while Taylor had very large breasts, she’d still be a dummy if they were bigger than her brain. They weren’t bigger than her actual head, but, to quote Mistress Sophia, Taylor entered the room before she entered the room. And they felt so good. Taylor could spend an hour playing with her tits while watching herself in the mirror. She had even managed to cum from it a few times.

And they were so perky. Taylor hadn’t thought breasts so big and soft could be so perky, but they were. Mistress Madison loved getting titfucked from them, wrapping her cock inside Taylor’s soft, silken pillows. Usually, she would cum inside them, making Taylor feel waves of pleasure as her sensitive skin was coated in hot, stick seed.

Taylor had hips now. She had never thought she’d have the famously feminine hourglass shape, and yet here she was. Her hips were so wide she couldn’t actually close her thighs all the way, leaving a small gap open no matter what. And the gap was usually on display, too. If she was wearing clothing, it was either a skirt that didn’t go down that far, or shorts that were practically painted on.

And from the back, Taylor had a lot of back. Mistress Emma loved doing anal with her now, especially since there was so much back there for her to grab. Or to do a spanking. She loved spanking Taylor almost as much as sinking her hands into Taylor’s ass. And Taylor was coming to like it too. The pain hurt, of course, but there was pleasure lurking behind it too. It had been there even before the injections, but the drugs had really made Taylor like a good burst of pain.

It wasn’t that rare for Mistress Sophia to start off with her idea of foreplay, and, as soon as Taylor’s skin was red and her cunt was wet, to start fucking her. Not that it took much for the latter to happen. Taylor’s cunt (and she was only to refer to it as that. Girls had vaginas, sluts had pussies, and bimbos had cunts) got wet quickly. Anything from the Trio rubbing ice cubes along it to them groping her ass was enough to get her wet.

The Trio had turned Taylor into someone who was built for sex. And it felt so good. Taylor couldn’t imagine not having cocks to satisfy herself with, and was so grateful that they were always on hand to fuck herself with.

Taylor looked at herself in the mirror. Two people looked back. One was her reflection, and the other was Mistress Emma, peering over her shoulder. Mistress Emma smiled, and patted Taylor on the rear.

“You look so much better now, Taylor. Like the real you, not that ugly old bookworm.” She actually managed to sound happily sincere when saying that.

“Thank you, Mithtrethth Emma,” Taylor replied, obediently. A smile tugged at Mistress Emma’s lips as Taylor stumbled over ‘Mistress’.

“I always knew you had it in you,” Mistress Emma said as she led Taylor away from the mirror. “Even when we were young, and you pretended to be smart and all. I could tell that was just an act, that you were always a bimbo who needed sex a lot more than books. And I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Yeth, Mithtrethth Emma,” Taylor said.

It was a struggle to remember if Mistress Emma was actually right. There was a pink fog in her mind so much of the time now, clouding her thoughts and making her think of sex. It only seemed to go away after Taylor had been fucked nice and hard, and then only briefly. And the fucking had to be from others, not from masturbation.

“We’re going to be watching a movie,” Mistress Emma said over her shoulder. “I want you to suck off each of us at least three times before its over. And because I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you decide if you want to wear the cum or swallow it. Understood?”

“Yeth, Mithtrethth Emma,”

Taylor shivered. Cock. She was going to get cock and cum soon. That was what a bimbo wanted, right?

And Taylor couldn’t think of anyone who looked more like a bimbo than her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Spread those legs, girl,” Mistress Madison chirped happily. “Spread them wide, I want to see how wet your cunt is!”  
  
I blushed and spread my legs. And I _was_ wet. I was very, very wet. And I knew that I shouldn’t be. I was _naked_ , on the floor, in front of the three worst people in the world as they planned how they were going to be using and humiliating me.  
  
“Look at that wet cunt,” Mistress Sophia said with an evil smile on her lips. “Did you wake up that wet, or did you only start soaking your panties when you came over here?”  
  
I looked away and took a deep breath. I didn’t _want_ to answer the question, but I didn’t have a choice.  
  
“I woke up wet, Mithrethth Thophia,” I said, my fat, puffy lips mangling my words.  
  
“Thought as much,” Mistress Emma said, twirling a marker around in her fingers. “I suppose we’re lucky the braindead bimbo didn’t stop on her way here to go fuck a hobo or something.”  
  
There was a round of laughter from the three of them as they stood over me. I flushed and looked down at the floor. That was the safest bet, really. If I looked straight ahead, I was going to see the bulges their dicks were forming in their pants and skirts. And if I looked up, then my puffed-up, made up face was going to get them thinking about… well, I hadn’t tasted _any_ semen yet today, and I was really hoping I would be able to go at least five hours without having thick, salty, tasty cum covering my tongue.  
  
Ugh, Mistress Emma and her friends had really done a number on my body, hadn’t they? I had big boobs, a big butt, a big face, everything about me screamed that I was a slutty bimbo who wanted to have sex. And when I did, I _liked_ it. All those injections and serums, and, of course, the actual fucking, had made my body get _so_ wet _so_ easily. Mistress Emma had really gone all out on me.  
  
When had I started referring to them as Mistress Whatever? I wasn’t sure. There was a _lot_ about the three of them that was in a haze. All those hypnosis videos they made me watch, well, I was _pretty_ sure I was still thinking as clearly as I ever was, except for when I was TayTay the giggling ditz. But my memories around the three of them were in a cloud. Sometimes lighter, something thicker, but the only thing I was guaranteed to remember was the _pleasure_.  
  
“Okay, girls,” Mistress Emma said, uncapping her crimson marker, “time’s a wasting. Let’s get the bimbo marked up.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Mistress Madison said with a smile, tossing a black marker to Sophia while she took out a pink one. “Ready to look pretty, Taylor?”  
  
“Yeth, ma’am,” I said, shivering.  
  
I wasn’t. Or I thought I wasn’t, at least. But I was still so _wet_ at the thought of what they were going to do to me, and the word _no_ had been trained out of me a long, long time ago.  
  
And so the trio descended on me, brandishing their pens and grinning and chatting with each other as they wrote on my body. And as they got _plenty_ of groping in. Their hands were all over my body, and even their lips, from time to time. It was _hot_. My body was so, well, slutty. Getting my big boobs and my fat ass touched and squeezed sent such _hot_ sensations through me.  
  
I got _really_ wet from it, and I was already wet just from having this body. When I was this sensitive, sleeping underneath sheets turned me on, and so did sleeping above them, knowing that the door could open and I could be seen by- nope, not even finishing that sentence, not even in my own head!  
  
Instead, I stared straight ahead and panted as I felt the trio touching my body and talking to each other about what a slut I was. What a slut they had _made_ me into. And the touches were never _enough_. No matter how long they rubbed my pussy for, it still wasn’t enough to cum. I really, _really_ hoped that it was just because they weren’t touching me for long enough, and they hadn’t programmed me to only cum with a dick inside of me.  
  
“There, that looks good,” Mistress Sophia said, patting my cheek. “She looks like a proper slut, now.”  
  
“You mean she wasn’t one before?” Mistress Madison said with a giggle. “I mean, look at her!”  
  
“She should get a chance to look at herself,” Mistress Emma said, standing up and giving me a sweet smile I didn’t trust even a little bit. “Come on girl,” she said, her voice high-pitched and dripping with sugar, like she was talking to a dog, “stand up.” She even lifted her hand like I was too dim to understand speech. “Up girl, come on!”  
  
I flushed and carefully stood up. I left my hands at my sides. There was no point in covering myself up, not in front of the three of them. And even if I did, my _punishment_ …  
  
I was led in front of a full length mirror and forced to look at myself, and what the trio had written on my body. I swallowed as I stared.  
  
The phrase I first saw was _WHORE_ , written on my cheeks, with my fat, bubblegum pink lips forming the O. There was no _way_ to cover that up, not with those thick, bold letters. Anyone looking at me was going to see that. What about when I went _home_?  
  
 _Nothing in here_ was written on my forehead, in tiny letters so close together I had to lean forward until my face was practically pressed against the mirror. That it was all written backwards to me didn’t help, and I saw the three of them laughing as I was forced to sound out the words to understand what they meant. _Goo girl_ was written to the side of my left eye, and _dumb slut_ on the right, the words overlapping _WHORE_ a bit.  
  
 _Fuck my udders_ was written on my breasts, and there was a circle around my left nipple with the words _pinch me_ written above it. _Cum slut_ was written on my right breast, and Mistress Madison had drawn a crude cock cumming on me.  
  
On my stomach, in all three colors of the pens, were the words _Property of Emma, Sophia, Madison_ with the names of my… owners written vertically, which at least made it easy to decipher. Beyond that, there wasn’t much, which was a nice change of pace.  
  
There were three arrows, in red, black and pink pointing down at my shaved pussy, and the words _Free Cunt_ written above them. On my left thigh were a row of tally marks, although I _knew_ that there were way fewer marks than times I had actually taken cock. But I was pretty certain none of the trio knew how many times they had fucked me, either. So a good twenty or so would just have to make do. And it would still imply that I was a huge slut.  
  
I turned around, looking over my shoulder to try and see what they had written on my back. At least my long pink hair did a good job of hiding what was there. I would just have to hope that they would miss that, and wouldn’t make me wear twin tails or something that would show it off.  
  
Because my name and address were written there, along with the ID for the camwhore profile they had set up for me. I flushed and rubbed my thighs together, hoping that the message would stay hidden from whoever was going to be seeing me.  
  
That made the _anal whore_ on my butt seem a lot less worrisome, actually. And the words _hypno-cunt_ didn’t bother me that much either. Not compared to knowing what would happen if anyone saw the message on my back and believed it.  
  
“So, what do you think?” Mistress Emma said, smiling widely and leering at me. “Like our arts and craft project?”  
  
“Yeth, Mithtrethth Emma,” I said, looking at the ground and feeling arousal spilling out of me. “Thank you.”  
  
“And now,” Mistress Sophia said, ducking into the next room for a second, “it’s time to go show you off to whoever we want to.” She came back with a leash and a thick collar. “Time to get you dressed up, slut.”

*******

Five minutes later, we were walking out of the house. I was trailing a few steps behind the trio, though the collar meant that I wasn’t staying _too_ far behind them. At least they were letting me wear shoes. And not making me crawl around on the ground. That was… good. Although I was still naked and I still had stuff written all over me and I was still such an obvious _slut_.  
  
There was a park close to Mistress Madison’s house. And we were going to it. As we went, I stared straight ahead, not looking off to either side. Somehow, it was so much easier to be naked in front of other people while I was getting fucked. Being naked in front of them as I just walked down the sidewalk? A _lot_ harder.  
  
In a few minutes, we were at the park, and I had a crowd of admirers looking at me. My hands were resting at my sides, and the trio were living it up as they talked to the half dozen people looking at me. I was _so_ embarrassed, and my cheeks felt like they were going to burst into flame. And I was _so_ turned on. Arousal was dripping out of me, and my nipples were so _stiff_. If I got any hornier, I was going to start masturbating in front of _everyone_.  
  
“So is she up for sale?” A woman asked, looking at me like a piece of meat. “I wouldn’t mind having a maid around the house.”  
  
“It’s up for rent only,” Mistress Sophia said. “We have a special attachment to it, and there’s just no way we’d be able to part ways.”  
  
“Besides,” Mistress Emma said, smiling and patting me on the shoulder, “if you’re in the market, you should know how hard it is to find a proper slut like this. If we gave TayTay up, how would we find another one?”  
  
“How much for renting her?” A man asked, leering at my tits. “I’ve got a party that could use some entertainment tonight.”  
  
“A party, huh?” Mistress Madison said, cupping my boobs and pushing them together to form some cleavage. “Going to gangbang her, huh? Leave her lying on the floor, her holes stretched out and covered with semen?” She laughed. “Well, that’s going to be happening tonight even if she doesn’t go home with you!”  
  
That made me shiver again. I knew I shouldn’t like getting fucked as much as I did. But, well, I _did_. Getting fucked, getting used, having hands on my body and dicks inside of me, feeling cum getting pumped all over my skin, it was so slutty and yet it felt so good.  
  
At least I could reassure myself that it was because of what the trio had done to me, nothing more. I wasn’t _naturally_ like that, after all.  
  
“Oh, and don’t get the wrong idea,” Mistress Sophia said, reaching down and rubbing her fingers against my pussy. I made a moaning sound, feeling her digits sliding into my dripping wet folds a bit. “We might charge a bit for her, but if you all want a blowjob right now, go ahead.” She giggled, a surprisingly girlish sound from such a tough bitch. “Just don’t cover the writing with your cum.”  
  
I swallowed as I watched three different people start fumbling with their pants. Oh man. Oh _man_.  
  
“Down on your knees, bimbo,” Mistress Emma said, patting my shoulder.  
  
I went down on my knees. I shivered as I looked up at the people grinning down at me. I was going to give blowjobs to people I didn’t even know, in public. _Again_. And my mouth was already watering from the thought of getting to wrap my lips around a thick, hard cock and go back and forth.  
  
It was because of the Nurture treatments, I kept on telling myself. I wasn’t _actually_ a slut, it was just that the surely illegal injections Mistress Emma had given me had made my lips so sensitive and messed with my sense of taste that I liked sucking cock and licking up cum. If it hadn’t been for that, I wouldn’t like doing this kind of thing.  
  
A thick, hard cock landed on my face, covering my left eye. I swallowed as I tried to focus on it, feeling the heat and the hardness rubbing against my skin. My thighs pressed together as tightly as they could, and I had such a bimbo body that there was still a big, triangular gap so my pussy wasn’t getting hidden at all.  
  
I was horny. I was _really_ horny, and I wanted a cock inside of my pussy even more than I wanted a cock to suck on. But I had been told to give out blowjobs, not fuck myself. And if I disobeyed the trio in front of witnesses, oh, my punishment would be…  
  
I couldn’t think of what my punishment would be. Spanking? Bondage? Edging?  
  
“By the way,” the man who’s cock I was starting to tend to said as he rubbed his fat cock over my pink lips, “do you mind if we write on her body too? I’ve got some ideas about how nice she would look with an invitation for a free ass fuck written on the small of her back.”  
  
“Hey, man,” Mistress Sophia said dryly. “If you’re flexible enough to get your cock sucked by her and write something legible on her back, be our guest.”  
  
I wrapped my lips around the cock of the man, whoever he was, and started sinking down it. I went further and further, not stopping until the entire length was buried inside of my throat. It wasn’t a very _long_ length, admittedly, but it was pretty thick. The man’s dick meant that I couldn’t breathe.  
  
And it still didn’t seem right to take my mouth off of it. All that time being hypnotized, all those times I had sucked off the trio and anyone else they wanted me to, it all added up to me knowing, in a way that had nothing to do with my brain and everything to do with my body, that if a cock was inside of my holes, it was my job to do my best to make it cum as soon and as hard as possible.  
  
I started to pound my head back and forth, giving a messy blowjob and gagging a bit on every thrust. My breasts started to jiggle a bit as I fucked his cock with my face, pushing my head all the way down until my plump, pink lips were pressing against his pubic hair.  
  
And there were other cocks that I needed to tend to as well. I reached up and started stroking them, sliding my hands up and down the shafts. I _knew_ that I was going to end up swallowing every bit of cum they had in their balls, making me feel so _stuffed_. And then I would need to do… whatever else I was told to. The idea that I could say no to my mistresses just wasn’t believable anymore. Even though I wasn’t sure I wanted to be, I knew I was their slut.  
  
“Spank me,” the woman who had been speaking said again as she pressed a marker against my fat ass. I knew that my fat ass was pillowing up on my heels as I knelt down on the ground. “That’s something you need to know how to do.”  
  
“Oh, believe me,” Mistress Madison said as I made wet, gagging noises as I switched between the cocks presented to me. “We make sure to give her at least one spanking a day. Watching that ass bounce around? It’s _awesome_.”  
  
“You don’t say,” the woman said as she pulled the marker away. I shivered a bit, knowing that there was another phrase on my body now, but not able to see or feel it. “Maybe once she’s done draining the balls of everyone here, we’ll test that out.”  
  
All these people talking _about_ me, but I wasn’t sure that a single one had said anything _to_ me at all. As if my opinions didn’t matter, and that I would just go along with whatever perverted, twisted ideas they had. And the worst part was knowing how right they were.  
  
As I switched between dicks, I listened to the growing crowd of people laughing and talking about what to draw and write on my body next. I kept on sucking cock, not stopping. I was so turned on, my pussy steaming as thick streams of arousal dropped out of my folds. I wanted to get fucked so, so badly, I didn’t care _what_ happened to me, just so long as I got _something_ inside of my pussy. Anything. Tongue, finger, dick, toy, whatever it was, it would be alright, just so long as I could take some cock!  
  
But I _knew_ that I wouldn’t be getting fucked for a while. I was going to have to stay this horny and needy for hours and hours, while Mistress Emma and Sophia and Madison did all kinds of things to humiliate and embarrass me.  
  
And I knew I would be wet the entire time.


	4. The Not So Terrible Trio Twelve

**The Not So Terrible Trio Chapter Twelve**

  
I was hurrying through Brockton Bay as quickly as I could. And blushing a bit as I got plenty of comments about how there was no need to rush, that the people I was passing would be happy to show me a good time or take me wherever I was going in their car.  
  
Oddly enough, I’d never actually had sex in a car. And that wasn’t something I was exactly eager to change. So for that, and plenty of other reasons, I did my best to ignore all of the cat-calls I was getting and went on my way.  
  
Which wasn’t too easy, since I was wearing high heels and had a long way to go. And not much time to get there.  
  
I was due at Sophia’s (it was a sad state when I felt rebellious and guilty over not calling her Mistress Sophia in the privacy of my own head and a quarter-mile away from her) in the next three minutes. And I knew just how much leniency I would get if I was there a single minute late. None at all, and there would be a pretty serious punishment for being a stupid slut who can’t obey orders and kept her owners waiting around for her.  
  
It was Madison’s fault, surprise, surprise. She had a bunch of new, lewd games on her smartphone that she had wanted me to try out. My cu- my _pussy_ was still wet from some of them, both the ‘regular’ games and the one that had an app for a vibe that would go off if I did well. We had both lost track of time and I had gotten a _real_ shock to the system when I had glanced up to see what time it was. At least Madison hadn’t tried to keep me around. Not that she had offered me a ride or even a bike, either.  
  
All of us had graduated from high school and I _knew_ that the three of them had money. Money they got from me. They may not be charging a lot when they whored me out to strangers (I wished there wasn’t a tingle of arousal at that) but it added up, with how many men and women I sucked and fucked every time they sent me out. Hell, I made a killing off of cam shows alone.  
  
Not that I ever saw a cent of that money. The trio were the ones to spend it, and even if they spent it on me, _they_ were the ones spending it, deciding what I was going to get. It was humiliating to not have any control over even pocket change, but what could I do? They had been tightening the noose ever since we had graduated.  
  
I still couldn’t quite buy that I really _had_ graduated from Winslow. I hadn’t spent much time studying at _all_. How could I, when I was getting fucked or spanked or whored out or degrading myself online? But I had still passed with flying colors. Even though actually sitting for the exams had been… awful. The certain kind of awful that came from a thick plug up my ass, a doggy dildo in my pussy and vibes taped to my clit and nipples, but still awful. I had _known_ I had completely and utterly failed every single one of the tests and had almost broken down crying over my future.  
  
And then I had passed. I didn’t know how the trio had arranged that, especially since I hadn’t been sent to any of the teachers for… remedial lessons. But I had. They hadn’t said a word about it, but I just _knew_ that they had done _something_ to get me to graduate. Of course, if it hadn’t been for their earlier sabotage, I wouldn’t have needed their unseen help, so I wasn’t overflowing with gratefulness to them.  
  
I turned down into an alley. That would cut off an entire block from my time, and I needed to get to Sophia’s house _now_. If I could actually run in these high heels, I would have.  
  
I almost did when three figures dropped down from the roof, right in front of me. My heart started to beat faster in my chest and I backed up, looking behind me. There was nobody there, but the mouth of the alley was also a good hundred and fifty feet behind me. There was no way I was going to make it before they caught me. Especially not with how little I was running these days.  
  
I swallowed hard as I stared at the masked figures. I could just barely recognize one was a Ward, Shadow… something that started with a S. But the other two were complete mysteries to me. Mysteries that I didn’t want to be solved. I just wanted to get the _hell_ out of here with my life.  
  
“Well, well, well,” the one on the right said, her voice (and it was obviously a her, even underneath the bulky blue costume and the electronically distorted voice. “Looks like we hit the jackpot today.”  
  
“Seems that way,” the one on the left said, tossing a baton from one hand to the other. “Good karma finally paying off.”  
  
Shadow Something didn’t say anything and just looked at me from behind her impassive mask, her crossbows loosely held in her hands. I swallowed and held my hands up, wishing I was wearing something that didn’t show off so much cleavage and thigh. Of course, the only clothes I owned that fit the bill were even worse in their own ways, but I could _really_ use something that would let me look impressive right now.  
  
“Listen,” I said, backing up slowly so that I wouldn’t twist a heel in these _very_ high heels, “I don’t know any of you, but that’s,”  
  
“She talks too much,” the grey-costumed one on the left said. “Let’s shut her up.”  
  
I tried to turn around to run, but it was too late. Before I could take more than a single step, there were hands on me, bringing me down to the ground. I gasped and opened my mouth to call for help, but they were already there too, jamming thick, gloved fingers into my mouth.  
  
I tried to fight back, but… one, I wasn’t a fighter. I didn’t know what I was doing. Two, there were three of them and they were behind and on top of me. Could _anyone_ win in a fight like that? And three, the trio had fucked me over. I was getting turned on as I got roughly handled, hauled to my feet and pushed up against a wall. All three of them had done that to me time and time again and my body had begun to associate that sort of thing with getting fucked _hard_ moments later. I was getting wet as my face was pressed up against the brick wall.  
  
“No need for clothes where she’s going,” one of them said.  
  
“If you could call rags like these clothes anyway,” another giggled.  
  
I flushed. It wasn’t that I _wanted_ to wear clothes like this! I didn’t have a choice, my owners made me wear them, just like they made me wear high heels and makeup and usually at least one sex toy.  
  
“No,” I moaned, trying to get away from the strong hands pinning me in place and feeling a heat rising inside of me that was eclipsing the fear I _should_ be feeling. “You don’t have to do this.”  
  
“No, but it sure is fun,” one of them said. “Now shut the slut up, Triumphant.”  
  
My jaw was forced open and a red ball gag was forced into my mouth. My body was so used to _that_ happening as well that I almost instantly started to drool around it, although the sheer _size_ of the ball gag helped with that. I shivered, trying to feel less turned on and more afraid and angrier. It wasn’t easy.  
  
Not even when they started to cut my clothes off of me. They turned me around for that, so I could see Shadow Stalker producing a wicked looking knife and putting it right in front of my stomach. That sent a momentary spurt of fear through me that only abated when she ‘just’ started to cut my clothes off of me. I held still, since, you know, _knife_ , even as her comrades made jokes about my lewd body and how much they were going to enjoy it.  
  
And how much I was going to enjoy it. The worst part was that they were right. I was getting turned on by this, having my large breasts and thick thighs and wet pussy getting exposed, even to violent, creepy strangers wearing masks. I tried to look away so they couldn’t see the lust in my eyes, but they were _everywhere_.  
  
“Go get the briefcase, Shadow Stalker,” the blue one said. “This slut is all nice and ready.” She reached underneath me and rubbed her gloved hand at my pussy. I moaned in arousal and then in shame as she inspected her wet glove. “More than ready.”  
  
Shadow Stalker (and she was supposed to be a _hero_ and here she was) jogged back down the alley and pulled a wheeled briefcase out from behind a dumpster. My eyes got wide as I realized that they would have had to have planted this here earlier. This wasn’t just me being unlucky in some horrible chance. This was something they had planned. For me? Why? I didn’t know _any_ capes, so why on earth was I getting picked on like this?  
  
It wasn’t like I could ask, with this gag in my mouth. All I could do was feel the grey and blue capes idly touching me as they watched Shadow Stalker manhandle the suitcase towards us. And feel the arousal growing inside of me, the shameful, awful, wonderful arousal as I was exposed in public, in front of strangers and I couldn’t even _speak_.  
  
It was a big briefcase, one of the ones that vacationers used for month-long trips. And when Shadow Stalker opened it up, I realized that it was padded, with four cuffs on the inside. The penny dropped and I squealed, trying to get away. But I couldn’t.  
  
I couldn’t even put up much of a struggle as they got me inside of it. My lewd body was getting too turned on for that to really be an option. They cuffed my wrists and ankles to the inner walls of the suitcase and folded me up until I fit inside.  
  
Part of me couldn’t believe that I actually _did_ fit, since I had such big, obvious boobs. And my ass was pretty large as well. But they folded me up while groping me and shoved me inside. And then they shoved two dildoes into my pussy and my ass as well, leaving me feeling _stuffed_.  
  
The grey one waved at me before she shut the suitcase. I moaned in fear and arousal, feeling the dildoes stretching me out, making me feel _good_ even as I wondered what was happening.  
  
There was some bumping around and I shifted around inside of the suitcase. I realized that they had turned it upright. Through the walls of the suitcase, and over my beating heart, I could hear some very muffled conversation. I strained my ears, trying to make out what was being said.  
  
“…ditch the… street clothes,” one of them was saying.  
  
“…cunt… easier than I…” another said. I flushed, knowing that they were talking about me and how I didn’t put up a _bit_ of resistance.  
  
“Leave her… never need them again…,” the third one said. Shadow Stalker, maybe? There was something kind of familiar about that, but her voice was so muffled and I _really_ wasn’t in a position to think about this sort of thing right now anyway.  
  
Then the suitcase started to bump and shake. I realized that they were pulling me along, straight out of the alley. I moaned around the gag and squeezed down around the shafts in mixed arousal and humiliation.  
  
I couldn’t move, not even a little bit. There was no way to open the suitcase from the inside and even if there was, my ankles and wrists were chained down _tight_ by the cuffs. And I was filling up the suitcase, completely and utterly. There wasn’t even enough room for me to turn my head to one side. I was stuck in here, stuck until I was let out. Whenever that would be.  
  
The suitcase was bumping around a _lot_. Maybe it wouldn’t seem that much to someone on the outside, but to me, here, it was really noticeable. Constantly swaying from side to side, up and down, jostling me around, pressing me up against the different sides of it.  
  
And I knew we had to be out in the open. I didn’t know _where_ we were, but it had to be on one of the city streets. These kidnappers were dragging me around out in the open, there had to be _hundreds_ of people in view. And if the suitcase somehow sprang open, they’d see _me_ , naked, stuffed with sex toys, cuffed up like a present waiting to be enjoyed.  
  
It shouldn’t have turned me on as much as it did. But I was getting so _horny_ from the thoughts of what all these strangers would think if they saw me, naked and helpless and vulnerable to whatever they wanted to do to me.  
  
It was the fault of the trio, of course. They had changed me, by fucking and drugging and hypnotizing me over and over again until I got turned on by this sort of thing, the thought of public exposure and humiliation. And maybe a public gangbang. That thought was rattling around inside of my mind as well, the idea of getting stuffed with cocks that were so much more satisfying than the toys inside of me.  
  
That I was enjoying nonetheless, feeling them stretching my pussy and ass out as we bumped around, going who knows where. For them to do who knows what. Was this some kind of sex slave ring that the heroes were in on? And if it was, would I be able to tell the difference between living in an underground brothel and what the trio were doing to me?  
  
Oh fuck, what about Emma and Madison and Sophia? Were they going to call the cops when I didn’t show up? Were they going to come looking for me? Was my _mind_ going to be glad to see them instead of just my lewd body?  
  
Those thoughts filled my head as what seemed like _hours_ passed as I was pulled through the city streets, up and down hills and waiting at… crosswalks, probably, though for all I knew, the three of them had stopped for a coffee and left me outside.  
  
Finally, there was what had to be an elevator and a door opening. I could tell when the wheels of the suitcase started going on carpet instead of concrete or tile. We had to be getting close to wherever it was that I was going.  
  
And sure enough, the suitcase came to a halt. I whimpered around the gag, knowing that this was the moment of truth, that I was about to find out… whatever the hell was going on.  
  
The zipper on the suitcase was undone and I blinked as, after so long in pitch blackness, I could actually _see_ again. The light was blinding and I couldn’t help the tears forming in my eyes as I felt, but not saw, hands undoing the cuffs and sending me sprawling onto the floor, with the sex toys still inside of me.  
  
It took me a moment to adjust. Finally, I crawled to my feet, looking around. Right in front of me was a _very_ big bed, easily the biggest I had ever seen in person. It was a deep red and I realized that there was a mirror above it on the ceiling. Oh man, I _knew_ what this was going to be used for.  
  
I turned around, feeling the toys shifting around inside of me and turning me on, even though I was feeling so nervous and worried. And there were my kidnappers, once again wearing their costumes, standing in a row and looking at me behind their masks. Behind them, I could see the rest of the large room, which looked like a model bedroom or something, a place that was designed to be looked at, not lived in. But I _really_ didn’t have much time to take it all in.  
  
My first priority was getting the gag off, now that my hands were free. I was drooling and my jaw was starting to ache. Also, I had a thing or two to say to them, although outrage was going to be hard to take seriously when my slutty body was not only naked, it still had two dildoes jutting out of it.  
  
I got the gag undone, but before I could say much of anything, all three of them unmasked, reaching up behind their heads and undoing the clasps or whatever for their masks. When they revealed their faces I almost went to my knees in shock.  
  
It was them. It was the trio. And even as I stared in disbelief, part of me realized that it all made sense. Who _else_ would it be? Who would know that I would be taking a shortcut between two locations, that had a bunch of sex toys all ready to go?  
  
“Wh- but, you,” I said, my mind turning over like a broken engine and my lisp making me sound like even more of an airhead.  
  
“That’s right,” Mistress Emma said, a big, nasty grin on her face. “Surprised, Cumslut?”  
  
I did go to my knees this time, just completely and utterly unable to keep myself level. I stared up at them, my mouth opening and closing as Emma kept on talking. She was saying _something_ about a cauldron and drinks but I just couldn’t make myself pay proper attention. How on _earth_ could the three of them have superpowers? I had spent… I blushed at the thought of how much time I had spent with them. Surely if they had powers I would have found out about it, right?  
  
Mistress Emma frowned and went behind me. A sharp swat landed on my bottom and I gasped. Mistress Madison shook her head.  
  
“Spacing out when we’re expositing at you, TayTay? Naughty, naughty.” She grinned widely. “Not that we keep you around for your brains, anyway.”  
  
I flushed at that and looked off to the side. My pussy and ass were still squeezing down around the toys and I wondered if it was okay to take them out. Or if that would just get me into even more trouble, somehow.  
  
“Hope you like your new place,” Mistress Sophia said, grabbing a backpack and emptying it out. A bunch of normal clothes poured out and she started to strip out of her Shadow Stalker costume. “You’re going to be spending a lot of time here.”  
  
“What?” I asked, looking around the bedroom. I had _never_ been here before. “What do you mwean, Mithrethth?”  
  
“Wow, you really are a dumb sex toy,” Mistress Emma said, patting me heavily on the head. She kneeled down in front of me. “You. Are. Living. Here,” she said, over-enunciating each word as she waved a hand around to take the room in.  
  
“And so are we,” Mistress Madison said, being a _lot_ more helpful than Mistress Emma. “We all got accepted into Coastal,” I recognized that as being one of the colleges Brockton Bay had, “and there’s just no way we could leave our favorite toy behind!” She giggled. “Especially after we went to all that trouble of making sure you graduated.”  
  
I _knew_ it. But now was hardly the time to have that discussion. Implying they ever really listened to anything I said, instead of just giving me a spanking for backtalk.  
  
“It’s a nice apartment too,” Mistress Sophia said, pulling off her top and walking over to the window in just a bra and her shirt in one hand. She looked out it. So did I, but all I could see was a few clouds in the sky. “Big enough for all of us, and _plenty_ of privacy to fuck a slut any time we want to.”  
  
“Am,” I swallowed, “am I going to cowwege to, Mithrethth?” And if I did, was I going to be laughed out of the room for my lisp?  
  
“Oh, sure, sure,” Mistress Emma said, pulling me to my feet so she could better grope me. One of her hands was on my boobs, kneading and squeezing it and sending hot tingles all through me. “You’re on the list and everything.” There was a smile on her face I didn’t like.  
  
“Yep, that’s _all_ taken care of,” Mistress Madison said, joining Mistress Emma in touching me. She was right behind me, her hands squeezing my ass and toying with the dildo in my butt. It felt _good_ and my pussy was leaking around the other toy. “Even your daddy thinks you’re going to college.” She laughed again and gave me another firm squeeze. “I just had to give him some puppy dog eyes and he promised not to tell you that he knew, so that you could spring the surprise on him later!”  
  
Wait, Dad thought- he hadn’t even _said_ -  
  
It was all coming too quickly. My head was spinning as I tried to keep track of everything I was being told. It was like trying to build a house of cards as a tsunami came roaring in on me. There was just no time to _think_ , to get my head on straight.  
  
And Mistress Emma and Mistress Madison weren’t helping as they kept on toying with me. I moaned, looking at them in their superhero costumes. And at Sophia, who had stopped staring out the window and was instead lustfully looking at me.  
  
How could _they_ be superheroes? Yes, they made me feel good, they made me feel so good I couldn’t even think sometimes, but I _knew_ that they weren’t good people.  
  
“Of course,” Mistress Sophia said, interrupting my half-formed thoughts, “there’s no way a cumdrunk bimbo like you belongs in a college classroom.” She walked over, looking at my lewd body. “No, you’re going to be spending your time in here, being our sex toy.” She paused. “Say ‘thank you, Mistress Sophia’.”  
  
“Twank you, Mithrethth Thophia,” I said, looking off to the side as my mind whirled from side to side like an out of control carnival ride.  
  
“Emma said you should cook for us,” Mistress Madison said, “but I said that you’re too much of a dumb bimbo to be trusted in the kitchen, and that the only thing you should do is the old suck and fuck.” She wiggled the toy around inside of me from side to side and I moaned. “But I suppose we’ll just have to see what you’re capable of, huh?”  
  
I didn’t answer, my mind still reeling as I tried to take in all of this. And it wasn’t helped by how Mistress Madison and Mistress Emma were still _teasing_ me, making me melt around them as they groped me. I could see Mistress Emma’s cock getting hard inside of her costume and I knew I was going to get fucked soon.  
  
 _That_ , at least, I knew how to do. It would actually be relaxing, to just lay back and let them screw me, leave me with thick loads of cum all over and inside of me. I could do that in my sleep. And often had, waking up to find either one of them thrusting into me, or just waking up to find a load of semen dripping out of my pussy or smeared over my face.  
  
But somehow I just couldn’t bring myself to drape myself over my mistress’s bodies like I shou- like I normally did. I was too busy thinking about- _everything_. How they had gotten me enrolled into college without me even knowing. How Dad had known and hadn’t said a word so I could spring the surprise on him later. How they had _powers_. That was something I kept on coming back around to. I didn’t know much about Shadow Stalker but I still knew she was a hero and had been for a while. Longer than she and the other two had spent molding me into their bimbofied sex doll, at least.  
  
How was that fair? I had gone through so _much_ and I didn’t have anything to show for it except a body made for porn. While they had gotten powers, however one went about that? Was there any justice in the world?  
  
“Now, Taylor, I’m sure your overflowing with gratitude towards us for getting you into college,” Mistress Emma said, leering at me as she rubbed at my wet pussy, her fingers on either side of the dildo.  
  
“Because there’s no way a dumb bimbo like you was going to get in on her own,” Mistress Madison said, tugging at my pink hair and making me shiver at the slight flash of pain.  
  
“Right,” Mistress Emma said with a nod. “Anyway, we’re willing to hear just how grateful you are to us for giving you a future. And taste and see and feel how grateful you are, too,” she added, flicking a finger against the dildo.  
  
I stared at her, my mouth opening and closing. Tell them thank you? For what? Did they- Was this-  
  
Time wasn’t helping me get my mental balance. It was all still so _unreal_ , something that I couldn’t begin to properly come to terms with. I was barely able to register the frown that was appearing on Mistress Emma’s face.  
  
“Well, if you’re too much of a dumb whore to say thank you for this gift,” Mistress Emma said, pinching my nipple, “we’ll have to find someone else who can.” She took a deep breath. “Hypnoslut.”  
 *******  
TayTay was smiling to herself as she wrapped her big soft boobies around Mistress Sophia’s cock. It felt so _good_ and _big_ inside of her titties as she lifted herself up and down. And, and, and, Mistress Madison was off to one side, masturbating as she looked at TayTay! That felt good as well, on the inside, making her feel all nice and fuzzy. And maybe pretty soon Mistress Madison would start using one of her holes! That would be even _better_ , to actually feel a shaft pumping in and out of her!  
  
Something even _better_ could happen to her if Mistress Emma got in on the fun, but right now she was just sitting and watching TayTay have fun with her friends. Of course, her cum was already drying on TayTay’s titties, so she couldn’t complain _too_ much.  
  
Especially not with the good news she got! She knew actual superheroes! She didn’t just know them, they were her friends! Her superfriends!  
  
TayTay giggled at that though she didn’t share the thought with any of them. She had her dignity, after all!  
  
Instead, she kept on pounding her melons up and down around the wonderful, thick, hard, hot cock in front of her. It felt _great_ and it was making her feel great and it was making Mistress Sophia feel great and everything was _great_. And she wanted more!  
  
TayTay squeaked as Mistress Madison reached down and grabbed a breast. Then she moaned as Mistress Madison started to play with it, kneading and squeezing them and making TayTay _melt_ as she felt her big, sensitive boobie get tugged on and toyed with. It was wonderful and she could feel an orgasm building up inside of her.  
  
“Glad you’re living with us from now on, bimbo?” Mistress Sophia asked, smiling widely.  
  
“Yep!” TayTay said happily, nodding to show just how happy she was. “You can go to college and fight crime and thtuff and I’ll be here, waiting to weward you!”  
  
“Or you’ll be with whoever we end up whoring you out to for the night,” Mistress Emma said, standing up and rubbing her cock against TayTay’s face. TayTay turned her head and started to suck on it, loving the taste and the firmness inside of her mouth. “There’s a _lot_ of frat houses here, and I’m sure we could get a few hundred bucks for sending you over to get gangbanged.”  
  
“Sure thing, Mithrethth,” TayTay said, nodding super seriously. If she could make money for her friends, that would be great! TayTay, of course, was too dumb and silly to worry herself over money, so it was a good thing they would take care of that for her. “I’ll go ath thoon ath you want me to!”  
  
“Which won’t be for a while,” Mistress Madison said. “Hey, Tits, why don’t you tell us how much you like your body?”  
  
“Thure thing,” TayTay said quickly. She _loved_ her body and she loved that she got a chance to use it to make people feel good and she loved that her friends loved it. “I love mah big boobies becauthe they’re tho thoft and twingly.”  
  
And because of how happy they made people when she wrapped them around a cock. Like what she was doing right now. Mistress Sophia wasn’t saying much, but she was still letting TayTay do her work as she kept the cock entirely enveloped inside of her boobies. And it felt good for TayTay too, both knowing that she was making someone happy and the actual physical sensations as she got turned on, as her pussy leaked arousal.  
  
“And I love my dick-thucking lipth,” TayTay said and was about to say more when she got interrupted.  
  
“And we love them too,” Mistress Emma said with a chuckle. Someone else was speaking, so TayTay made sure to suck on Mistress Emma’s cock which was super-duper fun to do and a far better use of her mouth than just having it hang there imply. “You just so _funny_ when you try to talk around them!”  
  
That made TayTay feel good about herself. Being funny was good. It was _real_ good. Not as good as sex was, but it was still good! But hadn’t she been doing something besides letting her friends grope her? Oh right.  
  
“And I love my athth becauthe it feelth tho nice and jiggly when you thlap it,” TayTay said, shaking her hips from side to side to show just how much it could jiggle. “And I lwike my hair becauthe it thows off how happy I am!”  
  
“Nobody could look at that pink hair and think that they should take you seriously,” Mistress Sophia said, nodding in agreement.  
  
“Right? I _know_ ,” TayTay said, glad to know that her friends thought the same about her. “And I love mah pu- my-,” TayTay’s brown furrowed as she tried to figure out how to get that word around the lisp her oversized lips caused. “Mah cunt!” She shivered and squeezed down around nothing, feeling the arousal leaking out of her. “It alwayth feelth tho good when you fuck me there.”  
  
“And we like filling up that tight hole with cum as well, you bimbo bitch,” Mistress Emma said, stroking her hard cock. “Maybe we’ll let you get pregnant off of it one of these days.”  
  
Pregnancy wasn’t something TayTay thought about much, but if they wanted to have that happen to her, who was TayTay to say no? Instead, she kept on rocking against Mistress Sophia, seeing the tip of her black dick appearing and disappearing between TayTay’s knockers. She hoped that Mistress Sophia came soon, so she could feel good, just like she deserved to.  
  
“And I love my butthole,” TayTay continued, pausing every now and then to give Mistress Emma’s cock a lick. “When you fuck me or put a toy inthide, it maketh me feel,” TayTay gave a shiver, not sure how to describe how wonderfully _full_ she got to feel when she was stuffed with two cocks at once. “Like, all bubbly inside!”  
  
TayTay’s friends nodded at that, still looking down at her and leering at her completely naked body. She smiled at them and did her best to make them all feel good, alternating between Mistress Emma’s and Mistress Madison’s cocks as she thought about what to say next. It felt so good to suck them off that she almost forgot about what it was that she was doing.  
  
What had she been doing? Oh right, what she did every day! Getting fucked and spending time with her favorite people in the whole world!  
  
TayTay looked up at her friends, all of them still in their superhero costumes (or superhero bra for Mistress Sophia, which was pretty much the same) as they used her. They all looked so smart and strong and _wonderful_ and TayTay was so glad to be friends with them.  
  
Man, she had a really good life, didn’t she?


	5. The Not So Terrible Trio Final

**The Not So Terrible Trio Final**

I was feeling great as I got to make Mistress Madison feel good. I was having sex, of _course_ I was feeling good. Sex was the best. It was certainly the best thing a slut like me could ever get.

I mean, with only a high school education and a pretty spotty one at that, I wasn’t going on to bigger and brighter things. Even if I got out from underneath my owners collective thumbs, I just didn’t really see anything like a career in law or something happening. And with my body like this, as a puffed up sex toy designed to get people hard, well, whatever job I got, I’d still be dealing with a lot of horny people who would think I wasn’t good for anything but getting fucked anyway.

So why not just accept my place underneath Mistress Emma, Mistress Sophia and Mistress Madison as their toy? Was I going to get anything else if I left? I really doubted it.

So I kept on using my big, fat, soft, _sensitive_ boobies to get Mistress Madison off. I was kneeling on the floor in front of her, staring up at her as I bounced up and down along her cock, feeling the hot, hard shaft moving in between my udders. She was looking down at me, obviously enjoying every bit of this.

I was actually wearing more clothes than I normally did. I was kind of creeped out by _what_ I was wearing, because it seemed just flat out wrong for people to be making and selling a slutty Vista costume. If she had hit puberty yet, I was the queen of France. But just because I felt weird cosplaying as her was no reason not to let Mistress Madison use me to her heart’s content. Of course, all I was actually wearing was the very short skirt and leggings by now, with everything else scattered around the floor where it had been tossed.

“You look so good dressed up like a hero,” Mistress Madison said with a smile. “Would you like to be a real hero like me?” She patted my cheek. “Going out, being a good person, helping people?”  
  
“I help people!” I protested, keeping my hands where they were, wrapped around my tits to make sure that Mistress Madison got as much plump cleavage wrapped around her shaft as was possible. “Every week, you and the others take me out to help people!”  
  
“Oh, that’s what you like to think of it as?” Mistress Madison said. “And not you being such a slut that you spread your legs to whoever’s in front of you?”  
  
I bit my fat, pink lip. Mistress Madison had a point. It felt good to be fucked by other people. And when those people weren’t the three mistresses who owned me, I wasn’t _really_ focused on how good they got to feel as they fucked me. I was far more interested in how they made me feel, how their stiff pricks felt as they pumped in and out of me.

“Oh, that feels nice,” Mistress Madison said, sighing heavily and smiling down at me. I smiled back at her. “I’m going to cum soon, bimbo.”  
  
I nodded, licking my lips. I looked down at my tits, seeing the tip of her cock appearing and vanishing as I kept on fucking her dick with my boobs. Any minute now, I was going to get a nice load of cum to cover myself with. It was going to be _really_ nice.

And then it happened. Mistress Madison moaned and drew herself back, grabbing her cock and aiming it at my boobs. I held myself still, waiting for her to use me like I deserved to be used.

She groaned and started to cum. I shivered and gasped, feeling the hot jets of semen landing on my boobs, covering them with white. I looked down at them, feeling my pussy flooding, staining the short green skirt I wore. It looked so nice. It felt so nice. It smelled so nice. I was so _happy_.

I grabbed my tits and lifted them upwards. They were big enough that I’d be able to lick the cum right off of them, without having to run my fingers along them first. Then a hand pressed against my forehead.

I looked up in puzzlement at Mistress Madison. She was smirking at me, looking quite satisfied with herself. She shook a finger back and forth at me.

I whined, wanting, really wanting to lick her cum up. Cum tasted good. It was one of my top five favorite things to eat. The way it sat on my tongue, the way it tasted going down my throat, all of it was so nice. Of course, feeling cum on my face and tits was nice as well, but why couldn’t I have both?

“God, you look like such a slut, Taylor,” Mistress Madison said. “Go ahead, lick my cum up. But first thank me for not cumming on the floor for you to lick it up there.”  
  
“Thwank you,” I said, panting with need and eagerness. I wanted to masturbate so _badly_ right now. It was a hot, burning need inside of me. “You’re the bwest, Mithtrethth Madithon.”

Then I started licking her cum off of my big boobs. And it was _great_. The taste was amazing as my tongue ran back and forth along my boobs, flicking over my nipples as I licked at myself. I could taste Mistress Madison’s salty cum as it covered more and more of my tongue. I had to stop to swallow, eventually, but only when my mouth was _full_ of her semen.

As horny as I was, I was still in the mood for more. I was _always_ in the mood for more. The last time I could remember actually being tired of sex was after my mistresses had lent me to a grouping of the college frat houses. I had gotten gangbanged for pretty much the entire day. I didn’t think I had gone for more than five minutes flat without taking care of a cock. I had loved the entire thing, of course, but I had still been worn out at the end of it all from everything that had happened to me. They had actually dumped me in a wheelbarrow and put a blanket over me, since I was so covered with cum that none of them wanted to touch me.

That had been a good day. A very exhausting day, but still a good one. Of course, from a certain perspective, the perspective where I got to fuck and suck hard cocks, every day was a good day. It had probably been more than a year since I had gone without getting fucked. Honestly, if for some reason they stopped, I didn’t know _what_ I would do. The trio had so successfully molded me around their desires that there was no way I could do anything but take care of them.

If they wanted me to do anything, no matter how humiliating it might be, I would. I would write my name and address on my stomach before going outside to proposition people, letting them fuck me for fifty cents. I’d dress up as a kid and pretend to be her as they fucked me. I’d do anything and everything for them, because I was a _slut_.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Mistress Madison said, breaking into my thoughts and making me jump a bit as I looked up at her, my boobs still held in my hands. “Maybe the next time there’s a party at the Wards, we should bring you, dressed up as Vista. She’s a little firecracker and I’m sure she’d enjoy the chance to punish a slut like you.”  
  
I shivered at that thought. Would that even be legal, what she was proposing? Of course, when had legal or illegal, right or wrong, ever stopped them before?

And it wasn’t as if I could say no, of course. Even when I was roleplaying a character who could say no to whatever scenario was being dreamed up, my denials always sounded so weak and unconvincing.

So I supposed I was going to see if all of the city’s superheroes were like my mistresses.

*******

I was tied down for Mistress Sophia to use. Well, Mistress Shadow Stalker, I supposed, since she had just come off of her shift at the Protectorate and was still wearing her costume. Whatever, it didn’t really matter much. Not compared to the way her cock was plunging in and out of my pussy over and over again making me feel so _good_ as she fucked me hard and rough.

I wasn’t wearing anything more than some bright, bubblegum pink lingerie. I had been told to wear that, texted the order by Mistress Sophia as she came over here. I hadn’t been able to tie myself down to the bed. She had done that, and taking quite a bit of pleasure in doing so, getting some hard gropes and slaps in as she pushed me around.

And I let her, of course. I wasn’t going to fight her. I just wasn’t that kind of girl anymore. I was just a slut for them to use. All three of them would to college, go be heroes and then they’d come over here to the apartment they kept their toy in and use me, use me _hard_.

Especially Mistress Sophia. She was the roughest of all of them, which was really saying something, all things considered. And she wasn’t being much gentler than usual now, groping me and pinching me as her cock kept on pumping in and out of my pussy, stretching my walls and making me feel _good_ as I got fucked by her.

I could seem myself in the mirror over the bed. Every inch of my body as I got fucked. My wrists and ankles were wrapped in black and I tugged at them every now and then as the pleasure ran through my body in a hot, needy wave.

Mistress Sophia moaned as she pushed herself deep, _deep_ inside of me. I twisted around, gasping as well at the hot sensation of her dick spreading my pussy apart. And then it got even better. She started to cum.

Getting filled with cum was just as good as getting cum spread all over my body. I twisted around, moaning in pleasure as I got filled up. So hot, so sticky, so _much_. I loved it. I loved it _all_.

“Look at you, you worthless cumdump,” Mistress Sophia said, reaching down to grab my face, making my lips puff out as she squeezed my cheeks. “You’re not good for anything but taking cock, are you?”  
  
I shook my head, barely able to think straight (as much as I ever did, these days) as I felt the pleasure running through me. It wasn’t _quite_ an orgasm, but it still felt _great_ as Mistress Sophia filled me up with her cum.

“I’ll untie you when I get back from my shower,” Mistress Sophia said, giving my boobs one last slap as she slid out of me. “Don’t go anywhere.”  
  
Why would I ever want to do anything but revel in what I was feeling right now? The heat and the stickiness and the sensation, _all_ of it was just so good. I let my head fall back against the pillow and sighed. I was sore and aching, but so what? I still felt _great_. In fact, I felt even better than I would have if Mistress Sophia hadn’t taken out her anger and lust on me.

Was I fucked up in the head? Yeah, probably. But at least I had been made that way instead of it being part of me from the beginning. At least, I was pretty sure I hadn’t always been like this.

I twisted around on the bed, enjoying the feeling of the ropes holding me down in place. There was no possible way that I was getting out of here. I was going to stay like this for as long as Mistress Sophia wanted me to be here, naked and with cum dripping out of me. That was a hot thought and it sent a shiver through me.

My pussy was wet. It was _really_ wet and an orgasm would feel really nice right about now. It was just a pity that I couldn’t get one, wasn’t it? There was nothing for me to rub myself against that I could get to, even though the drawers and cabinets in the bedroom were _filled_ with sex toys and naughty outfits for me to get dressed up in. All I could do was think about getting fucked and just the _thought_ of it wasn’t enough for me to actually get off on.

“Oh,” I moaned, twisting my hips and somehow trying to turn around enough to get my pussy to rub against the bed. I knew that wouldn’t happen. Not even an Olympic gymnast was _that_ flexible. But the sensations I was feeling were much too strong for me to just lay here and not do anything about it. I _needed_ to keep on feeling good, to have either a nice hard cock or a toy or my own fingers inside of me, pumping away at my sensitive pussy and spreading my walls apart as I got used.

I hoped Mistress Sophia came back from her shower soon. And that the sight of me, sprawled out and tied up on the bed like this, was hot enough to get her ready for a second round. It probably would be. I _hoped_ it would be, because Mistress Madison and Mistress Emma weren’t going to be done with their classes for hours yet and I would just _die_ if I was left tied up and achingly horny like this for hours and hours.

I didn’t even care what Mistress Sophia would want to do to me. I almost never did, of course, but I _especially_ didn’t now, with how horny I was feeling. Dress me up like a bitch and take me for walkies through the park? Fuck my ass as I was pressed up against the window? I didn’t care what she did. Just so long as there was something more than struggling on the bed, unable to do anything but feel the heated lust burning inside of me as I felt her cum and my arousal slowly trickling out of my pussy.

What a slut I was. What a slut they had turned me into.

*******

My ass felt _full_. Really, really full. Because of Mistress Emma’s cock inside of it. Filling me up as I bounced up and down along her shaft, my big boobs swaying as I fucked myself as hard and as fast as I could along it.

It felt good. It _always_ felt good to have a cock inside of me. My pussy was drooling as my ass was split apart by Mistress Emma’s cock. I looked down at her. She was smiling cruelly as she stared back up at me, watching my over-sexed body swinging around as I impaled myself on her dick.

I was doing most of the movement. All Mistress Emma was doing was slapping my ass from time to time. And she was spanking me _hard_ , her hand landing on my big, fat, soft butt and making a cracking sound echo through the room. It hurt. It hurt a lot, actually. But I didn’t do anything to stop it. Mistress Emma was using me and it wasn’t my place to tell her to stop, even if I hadn’t been enjoying this.

I was, of course. I loved feeling cocks moving in and out of me. The cocks of Mistress Emma, Mistress Madison and Mistress Sophia were the best, of course, but so long as there were cocks around to fuck me with, I couldn’t care too much. And I didn’t care if they went in my mouth, my pussy or my ass. Or even between my tits. It was a _lot_ harder to cum from getting my face fucked than the other three, but I had still managed it a time or two. Getting to fuck myself on Mistress Emma’s cock? That was _easy_ in comparison. There was no question that I was going to cum if I was allowed to keep on bouncing up and down like this.

I was wearing about half of a t-shirt. The other half was laying on the floor by now, after Mistress Emma had ripped it off of me. The bit that remained was barely enough to stay on my shoulders and didn’t actually cover me as I bounced around on the cock. The only other thing I wore was my leash and collar. Mistress Emma actually wasn’t holding onto the leash, which was pretty unusual. It was just flopping around as I moved, occasionally smacking against my boobs and my stomach.

I didn’t mind that she wasn’t holding onto the leash. Sure, it felt good to lose a bit more control as I was jerked around. But I could still feel the nice, comforting tightness of the collar around my neck, reminding me of its presence every time I breathed or swallowed. There was just no way _not_ to be aware of it. No way not to enjoy it as I felt it pressing against me.

Or to enjoy any of the other stuff that was happening to me. It was the middle of the afternoon and I had already been used a lot by the three of them. I had taken three showers already (and all four of us had agreed that it was a very good thing that we didn’t need to pay the water bill for this apartment) after getting fucked by each of the three superheroes I lived with and then all of them at once. And I was getting fucked again, because they were almost as constantly horny as I was.

Really, it was a miracle that I wasn’t brought out along with them on their patrols, so that they could have a set of warm, wet holes to fuck and help clear their minds so they could focus on protecting the city. Or whatever it was that they did, because I just couldn’t see them doing that much to help out other people. Even if in my free time, I had been following their career online and noticed some forum dwellers talking about how it seemed that Shadow Stalker was mellowing out.

Well, if that was because she had a slut on call to do whatever she wanted with, _whenever_ she wanted, that was fine by me. The important thing was that I got to keep on doing what I had been molded into, the perfect slut for the three of them.

I looked down at Mistress Emma, staring at her. She was still smiling as she looked up at me. It wasn’t a very nice smile, and I knew that I might soon get ordered to assume the position to be spanked or humiliated or something. Well, more humiliated than I already was, still slowly fucking my ass on her cock as I wondered if I would be told to take care of her two friends. And my mistresses.

I would just have to do what I was told, I supposed. And that was easy enough.

“Look at you, you disgusting slut,” Mistress Emma said, her voice hard and cruel. “You’d do anything for dick, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Yeth,” I moaned, wishing I was allowed to play with my big, soft titties. “I love dick!”  
  
“It’s all you’re good for, anyway,” Mistress Emma said, giving my butt another hard slap. “If we didn’t take you in and pay for all of this,” she waved her hand around, taking in the apartment I lived in, “you’d just be fucking your way through the homeless camps, letting them use you for a place to sleep at night.”  
  
I wasn’t _that_ much of a slut, was I? I hoped I wasn’t, but it was so hard to actually say that I wasn’t. I had the feeling I just might be that much of a whore. I shivered and still felt turned on as I fucked my ass on her cock.

Off in the corner, barely visible from here, was the TV. It was playing a video of me. Getting gangbanged, of course, a soundless orgy of me getting fucked by a bunch of people I had never met before. And probably never would meet again, because there were a _lot_ of people in Brockton Bay who could fuck me and it seemed that Mistress Emma and the others were intent on having me meet each and every single one of them.

At least I wasn’t being recorded this time. Not that I minded having a camera running. There was something thrilling about being a camwhore after all. But not as good as having one of my mistresses cocks inside of me.

I kept on lifting myself up and down, staring at Mistress Emma. She was looking at my swing boobs and the slutty expression on my face with a smile. Then she looked off to the side. I turned my head as well. Mistress Madison and Mistress Sophia were there, doing some class work.

“Am I not enough for you, Taylor?” Mistress Emma asked, her voice sweet and nasty. “Are you a big enough slut that just one cock in your ass isn’t enough for you to feel satisfied?”  
  
I nodded. I wanted _more_. I wanted more hard shafts to hold on to, to wrap my body around, to let myself be completely and utterly dominated by my owners. Part of me knew I shouldn’t want that, but really, did that sort of thing matter anymore?

“Hey, girls!” She called out. “The slut needs some more cock. Get on over here and take care of her, okay?”  
  
Mistress Sophia and Mistress Emma looked up from what they were doing and smiled. They came over, already rubbing their crotches and getting their dicks ready. I licked my lips, wanting their cocks. Cocks felt _amazing_. They were the high point of my day, getting to take care of them instead of cleaning up after the gangbangs or cooking for the four of us.

I kept on bouncing up and down on Mistress Emma’s shaft as the other two got closer to me. I looked up at them, seeing them looking down at me with horny, anticipatory expressions on their faces.

I reached out and wrapped my hands around their cocks, pumping my hands up and down along their thick, stiff rods. They felt nice in my hands. They’d feel nicer in my mouth.

I started to suck on first one, then the other, switching back and forth again and again as I bobbed my head up and down along them. And I made sure to keep on bouncing along Mistress Emma’s dick as well, feeling it stretching out my asshole, opening me up and sending wonderful, hot tingles all through my body.

Mistress Emma reached up to grab my boobs. She was pretty harsh towards them, really squeezing down and digging her fingers into them. I moaned, shivering as I felt the pain and the pleasure mixing together inside of me and getting me even more turned on. I was so fucked up.

“Taylor,” Mistress Emma said, looking up at me, almost glaring as she kept on attacking my boobs, “you’re a weak, stupid slut. Say it.”  
  
“I’m a weak, thtupid thlut,” I repeated, my overgrown, pink, puffy lips giving me a lisp.

“You’re not good for anything but taking our dicks,” Mistress Emma said, still attacking my boobs with one hand as she started to spank me with the other. “I’ve always been better and stronger than you, haven’t I?”  
  
“Yeth!” I cried out, starting to bounce up and down faster and faster on her cock as I took care of Mistress Sophia and Mistress Madison as well. “You’re the betht, Mithtrethth!”  
  
I was getting really close to an orgasm. Even quicker than I had thought I would get. Listening to my oldest mistress talking to me, humiliating me, well, once, I wouldn’t have liked it. But now, after she had trained me for so long?

I was going to cum from getting insulted and talked down to while getting fucked. Just like I could cum from all sorts of things. And that was when it was _me_ in the driver’s seat, not the giggling, brain-drained bimbo they had installed. The videos I had seen of her, being an even bigger slut than I was, it was… creepy, really. And hot. Mostly hot, even if I couldn’t remember ever doing any of the stuff she got up to.

“I’m a thtupid, worthlethth whore,” I said, shivering as I felt my orgasm rising inside of me. “Thank you for taking thuch good care of me, ma’am!” I was about to cum. Any second now. “You’re tho much better than me, Mithrethth!”  
  
After that short speech, I kept on sucking Mistress Madison and Mistress Sophia, bobbing my head up and down along their dicks and stroking them, pumping my hands up and down their rods even faster than my hips were rising and falling along Mistress Emma’s dick.

And then I came. It was so overwhelming and came crashing down on me all at once. I gasped, throwing my head back and moaning like the worthless whore I was as I came from fucking my ass on a thick dick. It felt wonderful. Really, amazingly wonderful as I came, sparks of white light flashing on and off in front of my eyes as I rocked back and forth, moaning and gasping, feeling the pleasure shooting through me as I came.

A ton of arousal as running out of me, splattering on Mistress Emma’s lower stomach as I bounced up and down, desperately seeking the last few drops of pleasure in my orgasm. I was gasping, not able to keep on sucking my other mistress’s off as I came. I rocked back and forth, my entire body shaking as I came.

Then Mistress Madison and Mistress Sophia came as well. Part of me realized how _quick_ that was, and wondered if I hadn’t been doing a good job of keeping their balls drained if they could cum so quickly. The rest of me was far too happy to have their cum all over my face and titties. It was _hot_ , really, really hot, the sticky, thick cum sliding over my face and boobies, making me feel so warm inside and giving my arousal a jump-start. I moaned, my tongue flicking out to lick at some of the cum that had been pumped all over me.

“Oh my god, you _whore_ ,” Mistress Emma said, her voice strangled as she stared at me. “Look at you, you disgusting cunt.”  
  
I tilted my head back, staring at the mirror mounted over the bed. A pink-haired slut looked back down at me. Her whorish face and big boobs were covered in cum and she was still bouncing up and down on a cock, obviously not satisfied yet. Her makeup was running, lines of mascara streaming down her cheeks and her lipstick was smudged from the cocks she had been busy sucking. What a _whore_.

A whore surrounded by dicks. Dicks I needed to take care of. I turned my head and started fucking my face on Mistress Sophia’s cock. I pounded my head up and down along it, feeling the shaft sliding deep into my mouth and then down my throat, stretching out my neck as I swallowed that tasty big, black dick.

I couldn’t leave Mistress Madison alone, either. I reached over and grabbed her hip before managing to wrap my hand around her cock. Then I started stroking her, pumping my hand up and down even faster than I was managing to do with Mistress Sophia. It obviously didn’t feel as good as Mistress Emma or Mistress Sophia, but I didn’t _care_. It still felt good and I was still making them feel good.

And I even had one hand left. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should be touching Mistress Emma’s boobs and making her feel good. Better, actually. But no. My pussy was too wet, too _needy_ for me to do anything but touch myself. And anyway, none of my mistresses really cared for me to touch any part of them besides their dicks.

I started masturbating, pumping my fingers in and out of my wet, sloppy pussy. That made all kinds of lewd sounds as I did so and I shivered, listening to the sounds of me being a complete and utter slut. And being a slut felt so good. My hot, wet pussy was wrapping around my fingers, squeezing down tight as I brought all four of my fingers in and out of my pussy, while making sure to stroking my clit with my thumb. I could feel my arousal rocketing up inside of me, a hot, needy, growing sensation.

I whimpered in arousal and shame as I felt Mistress Emma’s dick twitching inside of me. I knew what was about to happen. I wanted it, I wanted to make all three of my owners happy with me.

And then Mistress Emma started to cum inside of me. It felt _good_ , feeling my sensitive inner walls getting painted with cum as jet after jet was shot out from her cock and landed inside of my rear. I moaned, almost falling flat on my face (and onto her) as I felt the pleasure growing and growing inside of me, rising up until I could barely stand it anymore.

I wasn’t actually going to cum just seconds after my first orgasm, was I? That almost never happened.

And it didn’t this time. Although I was left feeling good, left feeling _really_ good, I didn’t actually orgasm. Instead, I just wobbled back and forth, a mindlessly slutty expression on my face as I felt my ass getting filled up with cum. I could remember that once upon a time, I wouldn’t have liked that, that I would have thought that it was awful that my ass had gotten fucked. Now, it was just another hole I could feel good in. And make my owners feel good with, too. That was important.

I kept on sucking Mistress Sophia’s cock, doing my best to make her feel as good as I possibly could. She _deserved_ to feel good. They all deserved to feel good. Even with everything they had done to me, or maybe it was because of everything they had done to me. It was just so hard to think straight these days, with the constant, aching, burning lust that was inside of me almost all of the time. There wasn’t really room for me to be anything but an overgrown slut who sucked and fucked.

“We’re going to have to get you pregnant one of these days,” Mistress Emma said, reaching out to rub my belly, pressing her hand against it. “You’re such a slut, I’m sure you’d love for your body to get even more puffed up.”  
  
“That’s such a sweet thought,” Mistress Madison said, giggling. “Say thank you, cumslut.”  
  
“Thank you for thinking about me, Mithrethth Emma,” I replied obediently, actually able to mostly overcome my lisp for the moment, even as I thought about what it would be like to be pregnant and give birth before I was even twenty. “You’re vwey kind to me.”  
  
“It’s a hot thought, but let’s talk it over before we take away her pills,” Mistress Sophia said. “If nothing else, we’d need to decide which one of us actually gets to breed the bitch.”

“Yeah, it won’t happen _today_ ,” Mistress Emma said with a smile that was still pretty sinister. “But one of these days…” she looked me over and nodded. “Have fun thinking about that, TayTay, wondering when we’re going to decide to breed you like a baby factory.”

I shivered, turned on by it despite myself. That was a lot like the Mistress Emma of old, the one who would find something to dangle over my head and make me sweat. Well, I would just have to do what she told me to do. And in the meantime, I needed to keep on taking care of their cocks.   
  
I switched over to Mistress Madison’s cock and took it deep in my throat, still stroking Mistress Sophia. And still bouncing up and down on Mistress Emma, feeling her hot, hard shaft even through the amount of cum she had filled me up with. It felt nice and I could feel my pussy leaking arousal.

This was my life now and I was pretty happy with it.


	6. The (Increasingly Misnamed) Not So Terrible Trio Go On Vacation

Emma just couldn’t stop grinning as she watched TayTay getting led forward by Madison. Her friend was holding a leash, tugging TayTay forward as the group slut crawled forward on all fours. Emma _really_ liked this view of the slut, since Emma was standing behind the both of them. That meant a perfect view of TayTay’s huge ass shaking from side to side, her thick thighs and her wet pussy. All the kinds of things that helped give Emma the strength to get up in the morning.  
  
Sophia was standing off to one side, obviously enjoying this even more than Emma was. And by that, Emma meant that her friend had her dick out and was stroking it to the sight of TayTay’s naked body jiggling and swaying from side to side as she was led to her destination.  
  
Emma was feeling horny enough to want to start masturbating as well, but they were on a bit of a clock here. It was a long, _long_ drive down to Delaware and the beachside hotel they would be spending their vacation at. There just wasn’t the time to give TayTay the kind of fucking her body was literally made for.  
  
“Come on, TayTay,” Madison said with a giggle. “Stop dallying around and get going!”  
  
She gave the leash a yank and TayTay stumbled forward a bit as she was led through the apartment the four of them lived in. She made a bit of a sound, but it was so garbled by her thick, dick-sucking lips that it was impossible to tell if she was trying to protest or not. Emma didn’t think so. TayTay was too much of an empty-headed bimbo to think of protesting almost anything done to her, even before the training. Taylor, now, Taylor could still hesitate from time to time. It was _delicious_ to see.  
  
Both because that hesitation never lasted for long _and_ it gave Emma a reason to punish Taylor. Not that Emma strictly needed a reason, but it could make it so much more enjoyable if she was able to make Taylor admit that it was her fault that she was getting spanked or edged or any number of other fun activities.  
  
  
Everything else was packed and ready to go. It just needed to be loaded up onto the car Emma had got as a graduation present. The only thing left to take care of was TayTay. And that was a task that all three of the girls were ready to spend a _huge_ amount of time on.  
  
TayTay was naked, except for the collar around her neck. After all, it wasn’t like an animal needed clothes. And TayTay was an animal in _every_ way that counted. So was Taylor, actually. It had been really fun to make Taylor acknowledge that, punish her for not instantly confessing to it, watching her do it and then punishing her for being the kind of slut who would do that.  
  
And thoughts about that day had led directly to this day. The four of them finally got into the foyer of the apartment. TayTay made a quizzical sound in the back of her throat and tilted her head to the side as she saw what was waiting for her. That was one of the best parts about TayTay. She had _completely_ internalized the lesson that she wasn't supposed to speak if she was on her knees with her leash and collar attached.  
  
It was a carrier kennel, the kind designed for transporting fairly big dogs. And it was in a bright, bright pink. Emma had actually had to look at quite a few different stores before finally finding one in the right color and size. But it had been _worth_ it. Really, what wasn’t worth it when it came to making sure that Taylor or TayTay got treated as the stupid, worthless sluts that they were?  
  
“And here we go,” Madison said, tugging on the leash to make TayTay turn around and put her butt towards the waiting kennel. “First things first!”  
  
Madison leaned down and put a pair of cat-ear headphones on top of TayTay’s head. They fitted quite snuggly and all three of the actual people in the room nodded in satisfaction at how good TayTay looked like that. The pink-haired slut made it look even better when she tilted her head to one side curiously and made a mewling sound. That was just too damn cute. If she wasn’t naked and didn’t have the lewdest body that Emma could imagine, she would have fit right in on YouTube.  
  
Madison quickly tied a blindfold around TayTay’s head as well, cutting off any possibility of the dumb cunt being able to see or hear pretty much anything. At least, once the audio in the headphones started playing. Emma smirked as she gestured for TayTay to back up into the kneel.  
  
TayTay instantly started to do that, crawling backwards and barely being able to slide into the pink cube of plastic. Man, it was a good thing her boobs weren’t any bigger than they actually were, otherwise there wouldn’t have been any way for her to fit inside. The same went for TayTay’s wide, thick hips. She certainly wasn’t going to have much room to play around on the trip. Luckily for her, her owners were kind, considerate people who had thought about how to make sure that TayTay could be entertained for the hours she would spend in the trunk of the car.  
  
And TayTay was discovering the first of those considerations right now. She made a happy sound and Emma was sure that TayTay’s eyes were getting wide underneath the blindfold as she felt the two thick dildos pressing against her pussy and her ass. They were familiar toys as well, taken straight from the toybox and used on Taylor or TayTay about once a week. At the very least.  
  
TayTay kept on backing up, making happy, whining sounds as she got herself filled up with fake cock. Two fake cocks, really, but that was just quibbling. The important thing was that TayTay was getting her ass and pussy stuffed with dildos and that she wasn’t going to have the room to get _off_ of those dildos for a while.  
  
“Okay, whore,” Emma said, grabbing the swinging door of the kennel. “Open your mouth wide.” She looked at TayTay’s mouth and then at the door. “Okay, lower your head just a little bit. Yeah, that should be good.”  
  
She grinned at her friends as she swung the cage door close. She couldn’t quite see the dildo getting pushed into TayTay’s mouth, but from the happy squeal, she knew that the slut was stuffed in all three holes now. Just the way she should be.  
  
Sophia turned the headphones on, drowning out anything else that TayTay might possibly hear underneath the relaxing sounds of one of her hypno programs. There was no possible way that TayTay was going to hear or see _anything_ until her owners decided to let her out of the cage. Emma had considered cuffing TayTay’s hands together, but it wasn’t needed. Her tits were so big that they were keeping her arms trapped at her sides and her hands on the floor. And with how tight the kennel was around TayTay’s fat, whorish body, even if her tits hadn’t been in the way, she still probably wouldn’t have managed it.  
  
Nope, TayTay was _exactly_ where she should, cut off from every sensation but that of the cocks pushed inside of her, filling up all three of her holes. Oh, that reminded Emma. She switched all three remotes to one and nodded in satisfaction as they started to buzz away, drawing another wonderful squeal (though very muffled) from TayTay.  
  
“Okay, we all good to go?” Emma asked, looking at her friends?  
  
“Honestly?” Madison asked, crouching down to look through the slits in the side at their pet. “I kind of want to take her out of there and give her a good hard fucking.” She squeezed her crotch. “That slut’s got me worked up.”  
  
“Yeah, same here,” Sophia said with a shrug, kneeling down on the other side of the kennel. “Just think about it this way. It will feel so much better to screw her when we get down to the hotel.”  
  
Emma knelt down in front of the kennel, looking at TayTay as she deepthroated the cock that had been taped to the door. It was hard to tell for sure, with the dildo and the blindfold, but she was pretty sure that TayTay was smiling as much as she could around the shaft. Well, what else would a whore like that do when presented with a cock. TayTay was well-trained to act at the natural level of her mental development.  
  
“Okay,” Sophia said, grunting as she reached down and grabbed the handle on top of the kennel. “Let’s get her loaded up and let’s hit the road!”  
  
“Yeah,” Madison said, rising to her feet and dusting her skirt clean. “Man, it’s been _forever_ since I’ve been on vacation!” She smiled. She laughed. “Delaware’s nice but I want to go to Hawaii sometime.”  
  
“Yeah, well,” Emma said, “check back when more than two of us,” she gave the kennel a thump and nodded at Sophia, “are bringing in money.”  
  
And anyway, while Delaware might not be as nice as the tropics, not by a long shot, there were still quite a few good beaches and attractions to do that Emma had looked up. And, of course, there was TayTay and Taylor. They were going to be worth hours of fun all on their own, Emma knew from experience. She had even packed a few special costumes that Taylor had never tried on before, _just_ for this vacation.  
  
Emma could hear some grunting from the kennel as it was carried out to the car. TayTay was going to be enjoying herself more than her owners were, actually. After all, how could a slut like that _not_ enjoy getting the chance to be stuffed in all three holes for a couple of hours while actual people had to worry about stuff like traffic and how boring it could be on the freeway? TayTay was going to owe them all blowjobs once they arrived as a thank you for letting her pass the time like this.  
  
And once that was taken care of, the fun could _really_ start. And Emma had plans for all _kinds_ of fun with her slut. So did Madison and Sophia, of course. After so long spent studying and being heroes, they _needed_ and deserved this kind of treat.

*******

Oh man, Emma had waited too long for this. Far too long. Emma knew why she had waited, but it was still an absolute relief to be able to sink into this wet, tight pussy once again.  
  
Two days. Two whole days without even getting a handjob from Taylor. How long had it been since that had happened to Emma? She wasn’t sure and wasn’t going to waste any time thinking about it. Not when she had a tight pussy to pound and a slutty face to watch contort into bliss.  
  
And Taylor had some of the _best_ faces when she got fucked. There was obviously never much going on up there in the first place (though still a lot more than TayTay ever managed) but it was such a treat to watch even that small amount of thought go flying out the window as Taylor started to get screwed and used by the people who owned her.  
  
“That’s right, whore,” Sophia said in an amused tone of voice. “God, your asshole is so fucking _tight_.”  
  
“Has it ever not been?” Madison asked from the side. “I’m pretty certain if we stuck a baseball up there, we’d have to move like _that_ ,” she snapped her fingers, “to see her ass gaping after we removed it.”  
  
“She does close up wonderfully after we fuck her, doesn’t she?” Emma asked, before looking down at Taylor’s face as Emma started to pump back and forth. “Just a tight little slut who needs cock like she needs air.”  
  
Taylor didn’t verbally respond to that. Emma wasn’t sure if she was even _aware_ that she was being talked to. Heh, that was usually more of a TayTay thing. Well, it made sense. After all, none of the three girls had fucked Taylor in the past two days. And Taylor hadn’t fucked anyone, either. The closest she had gotten was her daily blowjob practice with some dildos. And the one time that Emma had thought that the slut might be getting close to her pussy with one of them, she had bent Taylor over her ass in a flash and started spanking the little whore, making sure that Taylor understood that no matter how horny she was, orders were to obeyed instantly and without question. And that Taylor was too _dumb_ to think of any questions worth asking, of course.  
  
Fuck, Taylor’s pussy was just the _best_. Even better than TayTay’s. Emma had never been able to point to anything that would actually justify that belief, but she still knew it to be true. Somehow.  
  
Maybe it was because Taylor was still inside of there, buried underneath all of Nurture’s handiwork and the soft, slutty, curvy body that had come from it. Emma could see Taylor inside of her eyes sometimes, looking out. Hating and loving the pleasure that was being dealt to her. That never failed to send a shiver down Emma’s spine at the thought of everything they had done and how much they had enjoyed doing it all.  
  
Taylor was flat on her back on the hotel room bed, wearing some white lingerie. And it was pretty fancy lingerie, too, the kind that Emma was making sure not to rip or to tear. It clung to Taylor’s breasts and hips and thighs and legs like glue, highlighting just how much of a slutty body Emma’s former friend had. It was _delicious_ to look at and Emma shivered as she stared at the slut who was wrapped around her dick.  
  
Emma and the rest of her friends were wearing black lingerie. It wasn’t quite as fancy as what Taylor was wearing, but, then again, the groom never looked as well-dressed as the bride at a wedding, did he? And this was the closest that Taylor was ever going to get to walking down the aisle.  
  
Emma grinned at the thought and kept on screwing Taylor, pumping her cock in and out of the tight, wonderful pussy. Taylor was squeezing down tightly around the shaft, her arousal leaking out of her. Taylor’s mind might not like the whole ‘sex pet for her three school bullies’ but her body knew that it was made for sex and could only be satisfied with at least one dick inside of her.  
  
Madison was hanging off to the side, stroking her cock with one hand and filming the entire thing with another. There were already plenty of videos of Taylor or TayTay getting screwed and used by them, but this was going to be a _special_ video. Emma hadn’t made up her mind if it was going to be posted online or not.  
  
Sophia, on the other hand, was getting to take Taylor’s ass. Emma could feel her best friend’s cock through the slut’s walls, the thick shaft moving in and out as they both screwed this whore together.  
  
And Taylor was loving it. Emma had fucked Taylor for long enough to tell _all_ the various signs of arousal that Taylor had and she was showing each and every one of them as she got doubleteamed on film.  
  
And why wouldn’t this whore enjoy it? Emma and her friends had made sure for the past, well, year, actually, that Taylor had less and less ability or chance to do anything _but_ take cock and learn how to be a cumslut.  
  
“Taylor, it’s a big day for you,” Emma said, reaching down and grabbing Taylor’s chin, lifting her up so that she was forced to look Emma in the eyes. “You know why?”  
  
Taylor shook her head back and forth, looking even dumber and sluttier than was normal for her. Emma _loved_ it.  
  
“It’s the day you get pregnant!” Emma said with sadistic cheer, reaching down to rub at Taylor’s flat (for now) belly. “It’s time you stopped just lazing around the apartment all day. Having a kid will be just the thing to help make the hours pass by in a dream.”  
  
Taylor was making some weird sounds now but Emma still had far too tight of a hold on her chin and cheeks for her to say anything. And really, when was the last time that Taylor or TayTay had something worth saying anyway?  
  
“I know, I’m as happy about it as you are,” Emma said, smiling down at Taylor as she kept on fucking her and as Sophia contributed as well. “Now, this is going to be coming with some changes, understand?”  
  
Emma paused for a moment and focused on screwing the tight, wet cunt that was wrapped around her dick. _God_ , that felt good. That felt so damn good and she was feeling so damn horny from talking to Taylor about this. She was such a lucky girl to get to have something like this happen.  
  
“Now, obviously we can’t say for sure how strange people will be treating you or the baby,” Emma said, smiling widely and making sure not to look at the camera as Madison walked around the room. “So that means that you won’t be fucking anyone but the three of us for quite some time.” She laughed. “I know how much you miss getting tossed to the bar floor, stripped of the streetwalker clothes you were wearing and fucked until all three of your holes are drooling semen, but those days are just going to have to be in the past now, Taylor.”  
  
Taylor was still _very_ wet around Emma’s cock. It felt great and Emma grinned, still dragging her hips back and forth as she made sure that this slut got to picture every single thing that Emma and her friends had planned for her.  
  
“Oh, and you’re going to be mostly _my_ toy for the next nine months, as your belly swells and swells.” Emma patted the belly in question, trying to picture just what Taylor would look like with a nine-month pregnant belly. It was obvious that Taylor was trying to do the same as well. And regardless of what she thought about it, her pussy was still wet around Emma’s cock. “That’s the way it’s going to work, understand?” Emma made sure that her voice was still light and airy as she patted Taylor, moving her hand up along Taylor’s stomach to her huge boobs.  
  
“Whoever’s the one who’s knocked you up this time is the one that gets to use you the most,” Emma continued, acting like this was all perfectly reasonable and that Taylor would be nuts to object to what she was being told. “The other two can fuck you as well, of course, but only with permission!”  
  
“You, you mean,” Taylor managed to get out, her voice fogged with lust and thick with the ever-present lisp, “that thith ith going to happen again?”  
  
“Three times at least,” Sophia said with a harsh chuckle. “We’re _all_ going to knock you up, slut.” She pinched Taylor’s fat nipple, making her squeal. “We’re all going to make that belly of yours bloat.”  
  
“I know you’re worried about how turned on we’ll get, not being able to use you,” Emma chimed in, smirking down at Taylor as she still steadily drew her dick in and out of Taylor’s tight, wet, _fertile_ cunt. “That’s why we’re going to be adding some new sluts to our little get together.”  
  
“But don’t go thinking you’re going to be hot shit or top dog when we bring in the new ones,” Madison added. “You’re still just going to be one of our sluts that we can do anything we want with.” She leered at Taylor’s half-naked body from behind the video camera. “You’ll just be getting some help taking care of us.”  
  
Emma wondered if she should add that the Protectorate had signed off on this or that the sky was a nice orange shade right now. No, better to let her get used to one thing and then bring in the next. One bit at a time and see just how far they could push Taylor along before she called bullshit. Emma was willing to bet that it could be a pretty long while, especially if they brought TayTay out to play. TayTay was somehow even more eager than Taylor, most of the time, which barely even seemed possible.  
  
Right now, Taylor was just gaping at all three of them, like she wasn’t smart enough to understand everything being said. And she _wasn’t_ , of course, she was a dumb cunt who didn’t even have the illusion of being a person these days. But the look on her face was still so _hot_ as she looked like there wasn’t a single light on in her mind and as Emma kept on pounding that freshly fertile cunt.  
  
And Emma was enjoying this _so_ much more than she had been. Now that Taylor knew what her owners were planning for her, well, Emma wasn’t _sure_ if she was actually squeezing down tighter around her cock, but it sure felt that way. Emma smiled widely as she pushed up one of Taylor’s immense boobs (soon to be filled with milk!) and started to suck on it, wrapping her lips around the nipple and not letting go.  
  
And all the while, of course, she kept on fucking Taylor. Fucking her again and again, not giving the dumb slut a moment to catch her breath or gather her thoughts. This whore was _theirs_ and the idea that Taylor would be of better use to the trio of friends if she had time to think was just so obviously ridiculous. Taylor’s only skills lay in using her body to get people off.  
  
She was doing a good job of it, too. Emma could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her as she pounded Taylor’s tight pussy, feeling the wet walls trying endlessly to suck her in deeper and deeper. Emma had to smile as she felt Taylor cumming from the news and from having two dicks buried inside of her. What a _whore_. A whore that the three of them had made out of some skinny, dumb bitch who couldn’t do anything good for anybody. She was going to have Taylor thank all three of them for this later on and then Taylor would thank Emma, specifically, for the wonderful gift of having her womb fertilized.  
  
“Damn, the cunt’s cumming,” Sophia grunted from underneath Taylor. “What a surprise.”  
  
Emma nodded as she stared down at Taylor’s face. The big puffy lips were always forming an O of surprise, but now Emma could hear Taylor moaning as well as she got fucked and as her inner walls squeezed down even tighter than normal around Emma’s dick.  
  
This wasn’t the best position for Sophia. It was _really_ hard for her to do much of anything, flat on her back and with Taylor on top of her. But Taylor’s asshole was _still_ nice and tight and wrapped around Sophia’s dick. So all Emma had to do was thrust back and forth hard enough and Sophia would get some good sensations as well. And Emma was in good enough shape to _do_ that. That was all part and parcel of being a superhero, burning enough calories to get a bit of muscle definition along her limbs.  
  
Emma sighed in satisfaction as she thrust herself as deep inside of Taylor as she could, until her actual crotch was pressing against Taylor’s wet outer lips. She held herself there and waited for her orgasm to start.  
  
It didn’t take long, only a few seconds. And it felt _wonderful_ when it did happen. Emma gasped, a shiver running through her entire body as she started to pump plenty of thick, virile seed deep inside of Taylor.  
  
Taylor gasped as she felt herself getting filled up with cum, twitching around like electricity was running through her veins. Emma grinned like a shark as she drained herself into Taylor. It had been _hard_ holding off on fucking this slut for the past two days. But now, oh, now it was _all_ worth it as Emma made sure that the cunt got stuffed with spunk.  
  
Of course, there was the remote chance that it hadn’t taken and that Taylor wasn’t pregnant yet. Luckily, that wasn’t a problem. Emma’s libido was almost unquenchable _normally_. Now, after not having even gotten a handjob from her pet for two whole days? Emma was going to be going again and again and again, making _damn_ sure that this slut got thoroughly fucked, fucked so hard that there wouldn’t be a single thought left in her head.  
  
It was harder to make sure that happened with Taylor rather than TayTay. But when it _did_ happen, oh, it was always worth it. Being able to watch the last few flickering semblances of thought drift out of Taylor’s head from how hard she had gotten fucked? That was almost as good as an orgasm and it was good in a completely different way than normal.  
  
Emma drew her hips back and let her cock slide out of Taylor’s pussy. A whole _lot_ of cum followed her, pouring out of Taylor’s wet, drooling slit. Taylor moaned a bit and tried to cover herself up. Not because of shame or modesty, but because semen just felt so good inside of her. Emma _loved_ seeing that happen to her whore, just one mor example of how all three of them had worked together to make Taylor into something that was actually useful.  
  
“Hey, bimbo,” Emma said, walking around to Taylor’s head. She rubbed her wet cock, dripping with semen and arousal, on Taylor’s cheek. “Clean it off.” A thought struck Emma and she grinned. “Lick off the dick that just knocked you up.”  
  
“Yeth, Mithreththe Emma,” Taylor managed to get out through her pink, puffed-up lips. Then she started to give Emma a _wonderful_ blowjob. Emma had only ever gotten a blowjob from one other girl before, but she knew that even compared to the blonde bitch, Taylor was so much better at sucking cock than almost anyone in the world.  
  
After all, she got plenty of chances to practice! The past two days had been pretty much unique in Taylor not having blown _somebody_. The dildos that she had used hadn’t really counted.  
  
Emma’s dick was still as hard as a length of iron. There was still so much lust bubbling up inside of her from not being able to use Taylor for so long, especially when Taylor had looked so _tempting_ in her bikinis. Emma was probably going to be using every single one of Taylor’s holes as well as dumping a load of semen in between her titanic tits. And making sure that plenty of cum ended up in her pussy, because Emma was bound and determined to make sure that Taylor was impregnated before the day was up.  
  
Emma could see the shame and the arousal on Taylor’s face as she went to work, licking and sucking at the stiff cock and running her tongue all over it. Fuck yes, this was the life.  
  
Taylor had attracted quite a bit of attention on the beaches yesterday. She would have anyway, no matter what bikini she had been wearing. Someone with those hips and butt and tits would have gotten a lot of people _really_ interested in her right away. But the fact that Taylor’s bikini would have been small and lewd on a girl with half her cup size, well, things had gotten _fun_.  
  
Not as fun as Taylor would have liked, since she hadn’t been thrown to the ground and used as a cocksleeve by a dozen horny strangers, of course. But there had still been plenty of catcalls, gropes and attempts to lead Taylor off someplace private. As if Taylor had any objections to being taken in public, even when she hadn’t been so horny from being denied for so long that the arousal had turned her white bikini bottom almost see-through. (Completely see-through had only happened when she started to splash around in the Atlantic and discovered the special feature that Madison hadn’t bothered to tell her about.)  
  
Emma, Sophia and Madison had been kept pretty busy, making sure that nobody got too handsy with Taylor. They had all wanted the slut to be kept wet and waiting for Emma to use once she was ready. And as fun as watching her get gangbanged would be, it would also completely ruin the entire point of the work they had put into denying Taylor and getting her _ready_.  
  
“That’s right, slut,” Emma said, patting Taylor on the head and pulling her dick away from Taylor’s mouth. “Doesn’t this loo ready to go back inside of your pussy again?”  
  
“Plethe, Mithrethth Emma,” Taylor lisped through her lips that were only good for cocksucking. “I…”  
  
She trailed off, not saying whatever it was she was thinking. Assuming she was thinking at all, which wasn’t something that you could ever be sure of with her. Emma didn’t bother to wait around to see what thought had sparked a few neurons inside of Taylor’s brain, whether she was asking not to get knocked up (too late for that!) or if she wanted to cum or if there was something else going on. Instead, she rested the tip of her cock against Taylor’s pussy and rubbed it back and forth.  
  
A bit lower down, Emma could see Sophia’s cock, moving in and out of Taylor’s ass in a pretty rough fashion as Sophia got a firm grip on Taylor’s hips and hauled her along. Good to see that all that muscle wasn’t _just_ for show. Emma rubbed her cock back and forth a bit, feeling the arousal running all _over_ her pussy. Then it was time to slide on in once again.  
  
Emma should do something nice for Madison once she was done with this orgasm. Madison had been going without for just as long as Sophia had (almost sixteen hours, after they had found that Thai girl in the bar that they had spitroasted) and that really was just too long, especially with the show that Taylor was putting on for all of them. _And_ Madison was doing a good job of recording everything with the camera, too. Yeah, Emma was going to give Madison the go-ahead to take a crack at Taylor’s tits once she was done dumping a second load of semen into Taylor.  
  
Emma hoped that the rules that they had all agreed on about how to share Taylor as she got pregnant with each of their children didn’t end up driving a wedge between the three of them. She _liked_ spending time and hanging out with Madison and Sophia. Whether it was at home or in class or out on the rooftops at night, it was a blast, getting to spend time with them and she didn’t want to endanger that. So that meant that even though Emma had the right to use Taylor’s pussy and the rest of her body whenever and however she wanted, and that Madison and Sophia had to ask permission first, she wasn’t going to be some kind of tyrant about it. They’d be allowed to use Taylor almost as much as they had before.  
  
And to compensate, of course, they would also have whoever the new toys were going to be. Emma didn’t have the slightest clue about who they’d be targeting or if they even _would_ get around to that. But she was sure that whoever they chose would end up being a wonderful addition to the apartment.  
  
Emma grinned as she looked down at Taylor. Taylor was obviously cumming again, her already tight pussy squeezing down that much more around Emma’s shaft. Meaningless babble that wasn’t even close to actual words were spilling from her lips as she got screwed. And Emma didn’t let it slow her down one little bit. She was going to make _damn_ sure that Taylor got knocked up today.  
  
And after the three of them had had their fun in the hotel room? Well, maybe they could head down to the beach again and try out something new. After all, they were on vacation. Why _wouldn’t_ they try and take everything that the trip had to offer them?  
“Fuck, take it all, whore,” Sophia moaned, distracting Emma from her thoughts.  
  
Not that she was _upset_ to see the look that passed over Taylor’s face as she got an ass full of semen. Her eyes were actually rolling up in her head from that happening so soon after her orgasm. What an _amazing_ sight. Emma giggled as she felt Taylor’s walls squeeze down all over again around her, desperately trying to get every bit of sensation out of Emma that she could. And what a pity, it still wasn’t enough.  
  
It would probably never be enough for this little whore. And if the pregnancy hormones kicked her sex drive into a higher gear, well, that was going to be _amazing_ to see. Could Taylor get so horny that she would actually lose her mind? Emma had _no_ idea but that was the kind of thing she was more than willing to find out.  
  
Just like how much milk Taylor would produce and how soon. Nurture was famous for the bounty that could come out from the breasts of those that got treated. It was actually a touch odd that Taylor hadn’t started leaking yet. But once she was pregnant? Who knew _how_ much of a mess she would be making with those obscene breasts?  
  
As Emma kept on fucking Taylor, she was thrilled to see the last few drops of resistance flow out of her. Her former… friend had fully accepted what was happening to her. And that nothing different would ever possibly be happening to her. That this was her life, as a broodmare for the three of them for the next three years at _least_. That dawning knowledge inside of Taylor’s eyes was so sweet that Emma felt the arousal inside of her redouble at the sight. She picked up the pace, fucking Taylor as hard as she could, doing her absolute best to make sure that the slut got what she _deserved_ and took care of what Emma was feeling.  
  
Another fresh load of semen spilled into Taylor’s cunt, going _deep_ inside of the whore. That had to seal the deal. There was just no possible way that Taylor wasn’t pregnant now, not after Emma had checked her cycle and after so much semen had been pumped inside of her. It was a done deal and there was nothing that was going to stop from Taylor from swelling up with her first daughter of many now.  
  
This called for a celebration, Emma thought. Maybe they could all fuck Taylor to celebrate! Or maybe go out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate successfully knocking Taylor up for the first time. Or so many other different ways to mark this wonderful occasion. And they’d have to do the same when Sophia and Madison fertilized Taylor’s womb as well.  
  
Oh man, this vacation was everything that Emma had needed.


End file.
